Under the Water
by Polyphonic.Colours
Summary: Nothing is ever as it seems... [Finnick/OC] (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

Arva Morwenna volunteered for the 68th Hunger Games in order to spare her twelve year old sister from darkness and death but the delicate and frail-looking girl of District 4 isn't much of a better replacement since everybody believes her as good as dead once she's brought out to the Cornucopia. However, nothing is ever as it seems and there is more than meets to eye, especially when it comes to Arva...

Disclaimer: All OCs belong to me while Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. The picture used for the book cover belongs to its original owner. I've only done some edits to it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Arva_

Gently, softly, I hummed the lullaby as my fingers nimbly weaved the top half of my little sister's golden—a rare shade in our district—locks into a fishtail braid. I wore a calm exterior and my lips were curled up in a sweet smile but through that façade, I was frightened—terrified, in fact, just like how I would every year on this very same day since my little brother was of age and now, my little sister. Today was the day that everyone but the volunteers dreaded and today was also the day of dear Cordi's very first reaping.

"Arva, I'm scared…" Cordi whimpered, her back still facing me. Without even needing to ponder, I knew why. In the previous years, Cordi's fears were for our brother and me but for this year, her fears included herself as well. Every child had a right to be scared of the reapings. The entire idea of the Hunger Games was sick and twisted. In what way was the idea of children killing each other in order to survive as a game entertaining? How was it fun to watch a twelve year old murder? How was it fun to pit two friends against each other in battle? Moreover, how was it fun to watch the life slip out of the eyes of twenty-four 'tributes'—where twenty-three literally die and one would return a victor but no longer his or her self—each year?

"It's alright, Cordi," I assured my little sister, dropping the finished braid. Then, I stood up and kneeled in front of Cordi to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Your name will only be in the ball once and there are several hundred more slips in there that could be picked."

"But, yours is in there six times and Arlen's in there four times!" Cordi cried. She clutched my hands and the tears that pooled in her oceanic eyes began to slip. My smile never faltered as I wiped away her tears. Trust sweet Cordi to be more worried about Arlen and me.

"We'll be alright, Cordi," Arlen's smooth voice came from the door. His footsteps grew louder as he neared us. "You know that despite what everyone believes, Arva is a fighter and that I can also take care of myself, you and Arva as well now."

"I know but…but Arva…" Cordi trailed off, unable to complete her sentence as a sob escaped her lips. I knew what she was implying. Everybody in the entire district that knew of the Morwenna family—even if it was only a glimpse on our profile—could tell that I was frail and delicate. Although some people lent a hand, it was still a wonder to them how I had managed to care for my siblings and myself when our mother breathed her last breath and we had no other living relatives to take us under their wing since father and our only uncle had long passed in an accident on their jobs at sea as well.

"Like I've told you many times before and now, Arva is a fighter," Arlen's gaze hardened, though it softened soon after. "Never doubt her, okay Cordi?"

I was touched by my brother's words and his firm belief in me. His words had a lot of underlying meanings that the both of us could only understand. After all, he was the only person whom witnessed all of the sacrifices and efforts I made in order to raise and care for him and Cordi.

Slowly, Cordi nodded and my smile widened. I kissed her forehead again before standing up straight. Then, I made my way towards Arlen to place a loving peck on his forehead as well, though I had to get on my toes just so I could reach him. I knew how much they loved me and they knew how much I loved them both back as well.

"We must get moving. We can't be late," I told my siblings while taking Cordi's hand in mine whereas Arlen, despite being younger, stood taller and visibly stronger than I on my other side. The three of us exited our home and together, we headed towards where the reapings were held yearly.

* * *

I stood still among the other female seventeen year olds after sparing one final reassuring smile towards Cordi who stood next to her friend far back and whose scared eyes trained on me. I didn't look for Arlen as I knew well that regardless of his age, he could easily blend in as one of the older boys. Besides, I could feel my brother's protective stormy grey eyes on me from his position in the lines of boys.

"…And now, I shall begin the drawing of the tributes! First up, the ladies," Elodea, District Four's escort, announced before walking towards where the paper-filled reaping balls were situated. My eyes flew shut and I began to pray like how I always did each reaping. I prayed to the heavens, I prayed to the sea and just as I was about to pray to mother and father, the name for the female tribute of this year's Hunger Games was called out and my eyes snapped open.

"Cordelia Morwenna!"

For a second, things didn't register in my mind. It was blank as my head automatically whipped around and when I saw the peacekeepers heading towards my shaking beloved Cordi, I knew what I had to do. Without a second thought, I pushed towards the isle and shouted the very two words that finally made Cordi wail.

"I volunteer!"

Few whispers echoed through the square as I made my way towards the stage. Peacekeepers surrounded me to ensure that I wouldn't run away or did anything out of line. Every watchful eye could tell that I was tense as my fists were clenched even though I wore a gentle smile on my lips. I paid no heed to the few sympathetic and shocked gazes and I forced myself not to run towards Cordi just so I could comfort her. Even if the residents of District Four barely knew me, I could tell what was going through their minds. They believed that I had volunteered for my own suicide no matter how admirable my actions to save a poor child from her early demise may be. After all, I didn't even appear like Career material but nobody else volunteered to take my stead.

"What is your name and age, dear?" Elodea inquired happily once I was next to her.

"Arva Morwenna, seventeen."

"Oh!" Elodea clapped her hands excited as a small number of gasps were audible from the crowd. Now, everybody understood why I had volunteered. "I take it that the girl is your sister?"

"Yes, miss," I answered, looking from my crying sister's eyes to the angered ones of our brother. His anger wasn't directed at me. I knew that it was directed at the fact that our sweet Cordi's name was pulled out instead of the others' whose names were in there more times than Cordi's, especially the few who applied for tesserae.

"Lovely!" Elodea brightened further. She then, gestured to the side and politely told me to stand there. I obeyed, the gentle smile continued to be plastered on my face. All of Panem was watching the chosen tributes and waiting for any possible slips. I couldn't afford to lose any chances I have in order to survive the Hunger Games.

"The male tribute is…Atl Fontanne!"

A boy with copper brown hair and cerulean eyes stepped out from his spot in the line of eighteen year olds and climbed up the stage. He was tall, broad—much like Arlen, and his muscles were visible under his shirt. There weren't any volunteers for him. There wasn't any need, seeing his built. Everybody was confident that he would be fine. For a moment, I wanted to drop my act and gaze fiercely at the crowd like how Atl was doing. I wanted to show them that I was strong despite my seemingly skinny frame. I wanted to show them that I had the determination burning deep within my gentle gaze. I wanted the people to have confidence in me as well. However, it wasn't wise and the promise I made to mother on her deathbed would be a waste.

_"Be wise like the owl, my dear. For wisdom is far more fearful than brute strength."_

My mother's final words echoed in my mind as Elodea told Atl and I to shake hands. The male tribute's eyes were wary while we did so. He was smart to be wary. What a shock it would be when a wolf springs out from under the sheep's coat.

The both of us then smiled for the photo—well, I continued to smile, and we faced the audience while the anthem played, followed by a message from President Snow on the large screen. After that, Atl and I were brought into the Justice Building behind us and we were led into separate rooms. I patiently waited for my siblings to visit me for one final time before I wouldn't see them anymore until after the games…if I emerged as victor. The door opened and Cordi came running into my arms. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot whereas Arlen's was only the latter. He stood near the door even after it closed and watched Cordi and I embrace.

"Arlen, come here," I beckoned him and that was all it took for his tears to fall. My little brother fell onto his knees and hugged us. I patted their backs and pulled away to kiss their foreheads for the last time.

"Don't worry about me," I was smiling but my eyes were wet too. "I'm a fighter, remember?"

"You have to come back, Arva," Cordi sniffled. "You must!"

"I will. I promise," I replied, wiping away her tears just like how I did earlier in the morning. "Be strong, Cordi."

Then, I turned to Arlen.

"Protect her and take care of yourselves," I told him. "You're a fighter too. A lion."

Cracking a smile, Arlen nodded. He embraced me and this time, it was him who kissed my forehead. Meanwhile, Cordi took out a sea glass bracelet and clasped it around my left wrist.

"It's supposed to be your birthday gift," Cordi's lower lip trembled but she soon pulled on a brave face. "We'll be waiting for your return, Arva."

"Good luck, sister," Arlen gazed sternly into my eyes. He was trying to cover up the pain and grief they held. At that moment, a peacekeeper opened the door and announced that their time was up. I quickly embraced them once more, telling them that I loved them, and watched them as they left. Once the door was shut again, I dropped onto the carpeted ground and blinked furiously. However, it was futile and the tears leaked out. I took a shaky breath and examined the bracelet. I recognized Arlen's craftsmanship immediately and guessed that he had accompanied Cordi to the beach to collect sea glass so that he could turn it into a bracelet for me.

I lifted my head to the ceiling and allowed the salty liquid to flow freely this time. I hadn't imagined goodbye to be this hard. I didn't even dream that Cordi would be picked and for things to turn out this way, although I had thought of the possibilities years ago. The peacekeepers appeared again and I allowed them to usher me out into a car where a solemn Atl sat waiting. We exchanged no words as we watched the scenery change from the windows. I shut my eyes and prayed for the second time today, hoping that my siblings wouldn't be facing my coffin when I returned home, although every other tribute deserved to continue living too.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry about how poorly written Finnick may be as it's not exactly good to me! I struggle at writing in a male's POV, much more with one that isn't my OC as I tend to make said male OOC but I'm also bad at writing a story in only first person's POV (since I'd end up making the story boring or the main character sound too much like a snob/Mary-Sue)...OTL

Anyway, thank you for following, reviewing and adding this story as a favorite! Please forgive me if there's any mistakes (you can point them out in your reviews) and I hope that you'll continue to like this story!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Finnick_

Elodea, the bubbly and new escort of District Four, left to attend some tasks she had yet completed as soon as she finished introducing the two tributes to Mags and me. They didn't say much except told us their names which I had already known seeing I had been up on the stage before Elodea even introduced herself to the district. Then, they quietly sat down on an empty seat each.

I observed the two tributes that I would be mentoring this year. Atl, the boy, was someone who would definitely fare well in the games. His physique said it all, but if he didn't have enough smarts, it would be his downfall…However, he didn't look arrogant and he seemed to be attentive. His eyes held wariness towards his surroundings—even more so when he glanced at his district partner—and his muscles were slightly tensed. The boy—well, I can't exactly call him that seeing that I was younger than him by a year—definitely believed that the other tribute was a threat of some degree.

On the other hand, the girl…Arva, the same age as I. Although her cheeks had dried tear stains on them, the gentle smile never left her lips. She sat straight with her palms folded over each other on her lap and she appeared to be very skinny—not muscled at all underneath her flowy long-sleeved white dress. If she was witless, she would die right away with no chance at all in the games. Still, her beauty might gain her some sponsors, but not much. The Capitol doesn't have an eye for the fragile-sickly type of beauty. Against my better judgment to not be emotionally attached to my tributes in any way, I pitied her. She was sacrificing herself to protect her younger sister.

I glanced at Mags to see that she was dozing off softly in her seat. As much as she wanted to help, her age was getting the best of her. I recalled the selected tributes from District One and District Two—the other two known Career Districts, and came to an understanding that if I were to keep the girl tribute for District Four alive until at least after the blood bath, I would need to mentor her strictly. I would also need to obtain some large favors if she was lucky enough to reach the top eight. Still, the wariness Atl held in Arva's presence could mean that she might be able to fend for herself somehow. Then again, she could be playing the same card as Johanna did for her games.

"Are the tributes for District One and District Two similar to their predecessors?" Atl's question broke the silence—well, as silent as a room could be in a moving train, grabbing my attention from my trail of thoughts.

"Yes, they're strong but hopefully not as smart," I answered, swirling the blue alcoholic liquid in the wine glass I held. I had poured myself the drink only to keep at least one of my hands busy. The Capitol was full of such drinks and I wasn't much of a drinker when I had the choice. Furthermore, today was the beginning of fresh nightmares. "If you're thinking of an alliance, be careful," I added…not like anybody needed to be reminded about the obvious fact.

Nodding, Atl sat back into his seat and silence fell on us like a heavy curtain once more. I continued to observe the tributes—mainly the girl whose gentle smile never faltered as if it was her signature. She said nothing and asked nothing. All she did was keep her gaze fixed on Mags like how a caring daughter would at the sight of her old mother or like how a loving mother would towards her children, erasing any hopeful idea of mine that she could defend herself in the least.

'These traits won't be able to keep her alive out there,' I noted grimly. I would definitely be having another dead tribute in my hands if I don't do anything about it.

* * *

Elodea bustled into the compartment half an hour later, waking up Mags in process. She was apparently done with her unfinished tasks and again, she greeted the everyone before ushering Arva and Atl into separate compartments while urging them to freshen themselves before dinner was served. Once that was over with, Elodea returned with a grin.

"The tributes this year are such darlings!" she squealed in delight. "Their manners are absolutely delightful! Effie and Saffron would go _green_ when they hear about them!"

"Are you implying that my manners aren't up to par?" I grinned. After years of wearing this flirtatious mask in public, I didn't even need a second to pause before switching to it. It became a part of who I was in order to preserve my true self and to protect the ones I loved.

"N-No! Of course not!" Elodea stumbled after her words. Her cheeks were tinted pink, although her dyed lavender skin should've made it impossible to notice. The new escort began to ramble countless of excuses which barely made much sense. It was quite amusing, really, and I would've let it go on a little longer had the door not opened and snapped Elodea back to reality.

"Arva!" Elodea's pearly whites showed. However, she soon grimaced and rushed towards the female tribute. "Did you shower already?"

"Yes, miss," Arva answered in a soft-spoken manner. The sound of it brought me back to when she shouted that she would volunteer as tribute and I mused about how it had even been possible for her to raise her voice when she often spoke in such soft tones.

'Or perhaps she only speaks this way in public?' I mentally guessed.

"Then, why on earth are you still wearing that dress?!" Elodea waved her hands around frantically.

"I didn't think it would be appropriate for me to wear such beautiful Capitol clothes when I'm barely groomed enough…"

At once, Elodea's expression changed. She cooed at Arva while I was slightly surprised. The girl tribute was good with her words, I'd give her that. To top that off, she knew how to behave in front of people so if she were to use those two to her advantage, she would at least be able to fool some of the other tributes from targeting her early in the games and she would be able to gain some of the Capitol's favor.

'Looks like she isn't entirely useless after all...'

* * *

Atl joined us at the dining compartment for dinner minutes later. Much to Elodea's distress, he was also dressed in his reaping clothes, though he had no good excuse to save himself from her nagging. The poor boy listened obediently until Arva found a way to bring herself into the conversation to stray Elodea away from the topic by inquiring about what they would be doing once the two of them reached the Capitol. This led to a flustered Elodea—since she forgot about that important part of her job—who launched into a detailed description of what they would be doing. Neither Mags nor I had tried to help Atl. I didn't listen to what Elodea was saying either considering that it was the same routine each year. Instead, I was busy contemplating the strengths and weaknesses of District Four's tributes for this year's Hunger Games.

* * *

_Arva_

I listened patiently to Elodea's explanation on what Atl and I would be going through as soon as we arrived at the Capitol. We would be brought to the Remake Center where our prep teams would be waiting to prepare the both of us separately for the Tribute Parade where the tributes from each district would be shown to the audience before we would be brought into the Training Center where every tribute would obviously train themselves for the games. After that, we would have our own interview with Caesar Flickerman and off to the Hunger Games we go.

Atl and I picked up our cutlery and resumed eating once Elodea was done with her explanation. She beamed at us when she realized this and proceeded to praise us on our manners once more. I politely thanked her and consumed the remainders of my meal.

"What are your skills?" Finnick finally spoke up. He had been studying Alt and I from the moment we boarded the train. It was hard to not take any notice and it was hard to maintain my composure, especially when his vibrant sea green eyes were fixed on me longer than they were on Atl. I was only human and Finnick Odair was undeniably handsome to the point where his beauty could be counted as inhuman...in a un-Capitol manner. Then again, I wouldn't agree that the Capitol's view of beauty was ideal. Nobody in the districts did, really. Everything about the Capitol was unnatural and their choice of fashion were rather…odd whereas Finnick's beauty was natural—a blessing from the Gods. Well, the main point was that I had to focus my attention on Mags just so my cheeks wouldn't darken into any shade of red when Finnick was studying me.

"I'm good with tridents, nets, spears," Atl answered. With the exception of spears—not like they were much different from tridents, his skills were the basics that every child in District Four was adept at. The only fact that would make him a formidable opponent was the strength his muscles proved he contained.

"Anything else?"

Atl shook his head and Finnick nodded. He then, turned to me for my answer.

"The basics and knives," I said, leaving out my ability to efficiently wield axes—medium-sized ones at most—as weapons along with spears due to the dire circumstances of the past. Despite how mentors were the tributes' lifeline, I wasn't going to let mine and my district partner know everything about me, particularly in the presence of Atl. The main concept of my plan was deception and the element of surprise. Telling anybody about everything would defeat that purpose.

"Are you good at running?" Finnick's new question was directed at me. Even though he wore a charming smile and acted like he was asking about the weather, there was no doubt he was skeptical about my chances of surviving and outliving the other tributes like the Careers.

"My sister's friends tell me that I outrun any of their older siblings without trouble when I play with them…" my usual smile grew sheepish as I mostly pretended to be embarrassed at my lack of proof, though my words were partially true. Cordi's friends used to gush about how fast I could run when I joined in their games of tag but other than that, it wasn't that I _knew_ I was quick on my feet and it wasn't that I was absolutely positive about being the fastest among this year's tributes. My speed was fair—if not, a little faster than average.

For a split second, Finnick's eyebrows furrowed but he made no comment. His lips quickly curled back into the charming smile as he suggested we watch the reapings so we could analyze our opponents. Everybody agreed and so, we moved to another compartment where a large screen was attached to the wall to watch the recording of the reapings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Arva_

My eyes fluttered opened at the first knock on the door, followed by a familiar male's voice telling me in a seductive purr to rise from my slumber. Still foggy from sleep, my brain didn't fully register who the voice's owner voice but it wasn't Arlen's for one. I blinked my eyes to clear my vision and for a brief moment, I felt lost. Sunlight streamed through the open spaces of the curtains that hung on the windows of unfamiliar walls, indicating that morning had arrived. Then, I recalled the series of events prior to falling asleep.

The door opened and the bed I laid in shifted at the new weight of another person. Finnick's charming smile came into view as he crawled over me and every last bit of drowsiness in my being vanished at once. I watched his expression warily, momentary forgetting to pull on the benevolent persona I had allowed to be dominant in public for nearly a decade.

"Good morning," he greeted me in the same seductive manner he used earlier as he neared my neck and inhaled. "The scent of strawberries and vanilla befits you," he continued while pulling away to meet my eyes once more.

"Do you greet every woman in her bed like this?" the sentence slipped out my lips and I regretted it soon after, even more so when Finnick's smile noticeably widened. No one, not even Arlen and Cordi had witnessed anything else but the gentle side of me but Finnick alone could pull out my true self within minutes without much effort.

"Do you show this livelier self of yours to just anyone?" he teased, taking a lock of my hair and pressed his lips onto it. I could tell that he was aware that his closeness made me uncomfortable despite how I forced myself to never break away from his gaze and remain as composed as possible.

"What do you want, Odair?" I didn't bother to hide anymore. My plans to fool everyone and surprise them were ruined unless Finnick kept his mouth shut. In his point of view, I wasn't the meek sheep I made myself turn out to be anymore. I was a step away from the flock and a step closer to the pack.

"Why don't you call me by my given name instead? Calling me by my last name makes it seem like we're strangers," he inched his face closer to mine to the point that I could feel his breathe on my face, making it more difficult for me to keep the eye contact as I felt my traitorous cheeks grow warm.

"We are technically strangers, Finnick," I replied flatly but called the man by his given name nonetheless. "What do you want?" I repeated.

"Will you share all of your secrets with me?" he whispered with his lips so close to mine that any slight movement would make them meet. I clutched the sheets, afraid to make any other movements, let alone breathe. Finnick's eyes were like endless sea green pools. Desire was evident in his eyes but I later realized that it veiled the deeper, hidden emotions. I was curious to know what those emotions were and felt myself being lured into Finnick's trap—just not the one he was expecting.

"Arva! Are you awake already? We'll be reaching the capitol in an hour and—oh…O-oh! Excuse me!"

The door slammed shut as Elodea hastily fled the scene, breaking whatever trance I was in and saving me from the possibility of revealing more about my real self. I hurriedly pushed Finnick off me and thankfully he complied, falling onto his side on the comfortable bed. I clumsily stumbled out from under the covers and headed towards the door that led to the bathroom without turning around to see the look on my mentor's face. I couldn't bear to look at it. It could be triumph written on his face. It could be curiosity. It could also be something else but whatever it was, I had no desire to confront him in this state.

* * *

Water soaked my form as I exhaled a shuddery breath, bearing in mind that the running shower would muffle every sound I make as long as it was not too loud. My mind replayed the scene and my fists clenched tighter. Finnick broke down my defenses. In several minutes, he reached further—to the same point where I limited Arlen while Cordi remained some walls back—than anyone else who tried before. How was it possible? I couldn't allow that to happen or all those years of dedication in fooling everyone would be nothing but a waste of time. I couldn't fully trust anyone—at least not until this was all over. However, would that even be wise? Mother's final words echoed in my mind again. They haunted me ever since her death and they served as a painful reminder along as fuel for my determination to protect what was left of my family.

Also, what led to Finnick's earlier actions? He couldn't be romantically interested in me. It was foolhardy, especially when I could be dying soon and he would be plunging himself into despair depending on how much his love measured. Furthermore, he had lines of potential love interests lined up for him, especially those from the Capitol. No free and willing female would be able to turn away from his attentions after all. So, there was no need for him to resort to such actions unless he wanted to string me along as well? No, that couldn't be. We had only just met yesterday and there was nothing about me that should've heightened his interests…except perhaps my never-fading smile? No, that wouldn't result in his earlier actions as well.

I raked my dripping hair back and furrowed my eyebrows. I couldn't comprehend why Finnick had approached me in such manner. As far as I knew, I had nothing to offer him…unless he figured out that my public persona was a façade for my secrets? Yes, that would make sense. He _did_ ask to know of all of my secrets.

I frowned and then, pushed away those thoughts. Whatever Finnick's real motives were, I can't waste my limited time on deliberating about it. I had to focus now. I can't afford distractions, especially when I could be facing my death every day in the arena.

'For now, I'll just pretend that nothing happened this morning,' I mentally told myself while lathering shampoo onto my body, choosing only to settle what occurred with Finnick when he decides to bring it up.

* * *

Although both Elodea and Finnick acted like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, breakfast retained a slight awkward air. The escort of District Four had inquired Finnick about how Atl and I should behave in the presence of the other tributes, mentors and the Capitol people which Finnick had redirected the question to us. Atl chose to be the watchful, silent type—not that it was much of a difference from how he acted then whereas I chose to remain my usual self. My kind gaze became slightly pointed when I answered. It was directed at Finnick and the flicker in his sea green eyes told me that he got my message. Hopefully, no one else noticed.

After that, all of us with the exception of Elodea moved to the main compartment since she wanted to speak with the driver and make some quick arrangements for out arrival. We were nearing the Capitol and steel, glass and concrete buildings of various sizes flashed by. There were blobs of colors—the residents of the Capitol—everywhere as well. I tried my best to contain my curiosity for the outside world and remain indifferent in my usual smiling, gentle manner but I couldn't help looking fixedly at the Capitol. Here, the people were enjoying life and they took everything for granted whereas the people in the districts, more so the poorer ones, suffer.

"What do you think?" Finnick's voice prompted me out of my reverie. I turned and found Finnick's sea green eyes on me, watching my every move like I was some foreign being. Atl's gaze joined his soon after.

"…Different," I answered simply, finding that the other words that popped out in my mind to be too rude for my public persona. I turned back to the window the exact moment the train hissed into a stop.

Atl was the first to exit the train. He smiled moderately at the crowd, already placing down his card. I followed him and the flashes intensified. I was taken aback by the roar of the Capitol people but didn't show it. I fluttered my fingers at them before joining Atl's side. It was only when Finnick stepped out, the roaring entered to a whole new volume of loudness. Girls and ladies alike screamed for our mentor, begging for his attention while he remained unfazed, flashing the crowd his charming smile now and then. Mags was behind him and I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. With this kind of noise, her head should be throbbing. Still, Mags smiled sweetly at the crowd.

Elodea ushered us into the Remake Center where a prep team each whisked Atl and I away. I didn't protest when they told me to strip and behaved when they took their turns beautifying me. The waxing and plucking didn't hurt so much since it was common in District Four. The lesser hair we had, the faster we could swim.

"I'm so glad that Andri requested for District Four this time!" Flossé, the one in charge of removing my body hair exclaimed joyously. "They're more _human_ than the others!"

"Yes! Her skin is perfectly smooth too," Fiammetta added while filling my nails only to frown with her later comment, "But, she's too pale! She looks so…_lifeless_!"

"Wouldn't it look great against Andri's costume, though?" Flossé giggled.

"Oh, hush now. We've got to hurry before Andri arrives!" Lur, the final member of my prep team instructed as she worked on my hair. I couldn't see what she was doing but I could feel the faint heat of whatever tool she was using.

As soon as their jobs were completed, the trio of colorful ladies exited the room and left me alone in a fluffy white robe. Though, it didn't take long for whom I assumed as the head stylist to enter…only I couldn't tell whether the person was a he or a she.

"My name is Andri. I'm your head stylist."

…Even the voice concealed its owner's gender. My head stylist was entirely androgynous. Fortunately, Andri noticed my hesitation and smiled.

"I am a female, if it makes you comfortable with that knowledge. I chose to be androgynous so that I could gain more control in situations," she explained. I nodded in understanding. Born and bred in the Capitol or not, we all feared what we have no knowledge of so Andri's undetermined gender based on her appearance would make the people around her more submissive.

"Good," Andri's purple lips widened. Then, she cautiously eyed my wrist where my sibling's gift was clasped around. Instinctively, I wrapped my fingers around the sea glass bracelet and Andri's expression softened.

"A token from home?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Don't worry about it. It fits with the costume I've prepared so you don't have to remove it," she circled me once and then, snapped her fingers. The colorful trio hurried into the room at once with a bunch of mainly translucent and white materials in their arms.

"You and your partner…"

I looked into Andri's dark brown eyes which had grey eye shadow around it to make them resemble a panda's.

"…shall surprise the audience this year."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know that some readers don't like detailed descriptions of how a character or his/her attire looks like, but there are some that want to know how Arva's and Atl's outfits look like too. So, just a fair warning that the descriptions are long and you can just skip the entire paragraph if you'd like. Also, thanks again for your reviews, favorites and follows!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Arva_

I looked nothing like how I was when I arrived at the Capitol at all. In fact, I could barely recognize myself in the mirror once my prep team was done. My entire look wasn't atrocious—no, as a matter of fact, I actually looked...beautiful. Hauntingly beautiful instead of frail-looking. Lur had attached matching, curled extensions onto my head so that my center-parted hair now reached my ankles, making it appear like rich brown waves. After putting on strappy white heels on my feet, Fiammetta had helped me into my outfit which was a breathtaking floor-length gown. It had long, flowy translucent white sleeves that began at the start of my arm and ended beneath my fingertips, and a white lace-up corset where the front was decorated with multiple small twinkling diamonds separated into columns by lines of pearls. The skirt, on the other hand, was made up of layers of white tulle with a chapel train and Flossé had attached several white starfishes of various sizes onto it after tying a choker made of strings of pearls around my neck. Andri, on the other hand, had painted my lips a pale blue and carefully lined my eyes with black eyeliner before gluing on black false lashes. She later used silver eyeliner and an icy blue one to draw some abstracts at the outer corners of my eyes. She had also dusted silver glitter powder onto my skin and placed a sea glass circlet against my forehead.

"What do you think?" Andri asked, smiling proudly at my look of awe. "Juliet, your district partner's head stylist, and I didn't want this year's tributes to be dressed up as fishermen or be half-naked and draped in nets like the previous ones. So, we decided on making the both of you look like one of the mythical creatures of in your folklores combined with a kind of aquatic creature in the ocean."

"Do you mean the sirens and perhaps jellyfishes?" I breathed, gingerly touching my reflection in the mirror. The combination only made sense to me since common jellyfishes were translucent which could be represented by my gown's skirt and perhaps the choice of color as well whereas sirens could be represented by my hair and eye makeup which made me appear like one.

"Correct," Andri nodded approvingly. "It's good to have someone who's wearing one of my creations that has a keen eye and open mind."

"Though, for your district partner's case, it would be mermen," she added with some humor in her tone.

My prep team then, led me out of the room and towards the lobby near the stables where Atl and his prep team stood waiting for us. Compared to my attire, his was rather simple. My district partner wore a halfway undone, collared translucent white long-sleeved top which showed his toned chest and normal white trousers paired with white leather shoes. Both his tan skin and hair had also been powdered with silver glitter powder and he held a classic trident in his hand. A necklace made of shells, pearls and sea glass was also draped around his neck but what made his look stood out were the intriguing markings on his face, neck and exposed chest done by what I assumed as silver eyeliner like what Andri used to draw the abstracts near my eyes.

I smiled and greeted him which he replied with a nod before I stood beside him. Our prep teams were talking excitedly to each other, although Andri and who I assumed to be Juliet remained silent. Neither of Atl nor I said another word as we waited for our mentors and escort.

"Why, don't our tributes look exceptionally good this year?" Finnick's voice came into hearing as he and Mags approached us, earning squeaks and giggles from the members—with the exception of the head stylists—of our prep teams while the elderly mentor offered us a kind smile.

"You look lovely," Mags complimented me in a mumble. It was the first time I heard her spoke. Her eyes were soft and the look of them reminded me much of my mother's own loving eyes. My smile widened automatically.

"Thank you," I sincerely told her. Smiling again, Mags then turned to Atl and complimented him in the same mumble tone as well. It was then that I also noticed how Atl's expression softened in the slightest around our elderly mentor too.

I averted my attention to where Finnick stood, finding that only Atl and my head stylists were the only ones left next to him. The other members of our prep teams had gone off somewhere and our head stylists were engaged in a conversation with each other. Finnick neared me but thankfully did nothing else except smile.

* * *

Several minutes had passed before a beaming Elodea showed up, informing us that it was almost time and that our chariot was ready. We all followed her to where a white and gold chariot decorated with fishing nets, shells, corked glass bottles, pebbles and starfishes stood with two majestic white stallions in front of it. Atl was the first to climb into our chariot. He held his free hand out to me—momentary surprising me—and steadied me when I climbed in. He didn't let go of my hand afterwards, though. I glanced questioningly at him but his lips only curled up in reply. Holding hands before the audience meant only one thing and that was alliance.

"Smile and wave, this is your first chance to impress the audience!" Elodea reminded as District One's chariot lurches into action. I nodded at her and soon was our time to please the rest of the Capitol.

* * *

My lips were set in my usual gentle smile as the crowd's cheering grew even louder. I felt Atl's hand tightened around mine before he released his hold. Simultaneously, we raised our right hands to wave since his left one was carrying his trident while I had wrapped mine around his right arm, drawing myself closer to him. The cheering grew almost deafening as the audience watched our actions. They began chanting our district's name and some even threw flowers at us. However, it was only when we drew to a stop before President Snow's balcony where every chariot was eclipsed by the shadows did I realized the true meaning behind Andri's words.

"They're glowing!" a shout erupted nearby from the crowd before being joined by more. "District Four is glowing!"

I glanced down at my dress and yes, every bit of cloth on my dress evidently glowed a shade of pale blue while the pearls and diamonds on me were illuminated by it. My eyes flickered to Atl's outfit and sure enough, his outfit was glowing in the same shade as well. Though, that was not all. The silver markings on his skin glowed along too and my eyes widened when I thought about the silver abstracts Andri drew near my eyes. Then, I remembered where I was and smoothly recomposed myself. Caesar Flickerman could be commenting on my reactions towards my glowing outfit as well.

President Snow silenced the crowd with his hands and proceeded to give his welcome speech. I felt Atl's hand returned to mine. He squeezed lightly and through the corner of my eyes, I saw his smile. My own smile widened as I squeezed back. Whether it was truly smart or not, I would think about the pros and cons of my decision later but now, we were both officially allies and the both of us had done well in gaining the affection of the citizens of the Capitol.

* * *

_Finnick_

I made my way towards District Four's chariot once they've reached the Training Center and greeted the tributes before congratulating them on their performance. Honestly, I hadn't expected Atl to take Arva's hand nor had I really expected her to wrap her hand around his arm considering how they barely exchanged words in the train, but those actions of theirs had doubtlessly gained them sponsors. It was clever of them, I admit, and it was clever of their stylists to put together their attires too but even without the surprise, Arva and Atl had outshone the other tributes. Plus, I wasn't the only one thinking that either since the tributes of District One and District Two were glaring venomously at Arva and Atl.

'Hopefully, their skills will be able to fully back them up,' I thought as I led Arva and Atl towards the elevator and we silently rode up to District Four's assigned floor. Mags had retired to her room before I went to get Arva and Atl while Elodea had run off to mingle with her friends in order to gain more sponsors. Their stylists had gone off somewhere as well, perhaps celebrating their successful designs among admirers and acquaintances.

"The both of you did fabulously!" Elodea's excited exclamation greeted us when the elevator's doors opened. She had returned from wherever she had gone. District Four's escort carried on talking about how her friends were all impressed and eager to sponsor for the tributes of District Four while Arva and Atl nodded along and smiled. Then, Elodea sent them to their respective rooms so they could shower and change before dinner was served while I headed for the couch and waited.

* * *

"What should we focus on during training tomorrow?" Surprisingly, Arva was the one who popped the question first. If she showed the side I lured out that morning on the train more often, I wouldn't have thought much about her asking about strategies first. Even Atl was surprised.

"Assuming that the both of you are proficient in the skills you've mentioned on the train, its best that you focus on the survival stations and try learning a new weapon in public training sessions. Don't show your full skills until the private sessions," I instructed.

"What happens of either one or the both of us is approached to become a part of an alliance?" Atl spoke up this time, placing his cutlery to the side as he stared intently at Mags and I.

"Observe them before you consider," Mags replied and I noticed Atl's gaze soften a bit. "It's also better if you and Arva remain together throughout training and in the arena," she added.

"Understood."

Once dinner was over, everybody but I retired to their rooms. Mags patted my shoulder knowingly when she passed me. I didn't like what I had to do every time I was in the Capitol. It was sickening. Disgusting to the point where I would sometimes wish to have never emerged as victor despite how badly I wanted to continue living as well. However, I couldn't dwell on the past no matter how the night terrors haunted me. I lived in the present now and I had no other choice. I must abide the president's orders for the sake of keeping the people I cared about alive and when needed, to gather more sponsors for my tributes if I wanted them to last long enough.

* * *

I jolted up from my bed, breathing heavily as the nightmare replayed in my mind. I had only fallen asleep not long ago after returning from my client's apartment. My client this time was interested in keeping both Arva and Atl alive, and that was the only upside to what I had to do with her. I didn't often get clients who wanted to keep the female tribute alive too.

Suddenly, I was aware of another presence since the light from the hallway was streaming into the room. My head snapped up and my sea green eyes met Arva's baby blue orbs. She was watching me warily from her seat at the edge of my bed. Then, she sighed and shifted towards me until she was next to me. She reached out and brushed my hair back before stroking it in a soothing manner. For a moment, I was puzzled by her actions but gradually relaxed into her arms when she began humming a lullaby. Right now, she reminded me of one of the people I missed dearly…my mother.

"My father and only uncle died on an accident in the sea when I was nine," she stopped humming after a few minutes and began to talk. "Arlen, my brother was only seven and Cordi, our sister was only four. For days, we were devastated. Cordi wouldn't stop crying, Arlen and I refused to believe the news while mother was broken. We were a tight-knit family and never a day had we gone about without warmness and love. It was only when their bodies were brought back a day later that Arlen and I began to weep as well. They were slightly bloated but we could still recognize our dear father and uncle

"Still, my mother did her best to be strong. She worked hard to provide for us and there were also some people who helped as well, though they gradually diminished over time. Mother only ever mourned during the dead of the night when she thought none of her children would be able to hear but I did. I first heard her muffled sobs when I snuck out of my bedroom to fetch a glass of water and whenever I found myself unable to sleep after that, I would lean on my bedroom's door and listen to her cry alone…"

My mind wrapped around this new information. In the middle of her recounting, I had come to an understanding that Arva was sharing something about herself with me and the only reason why she chose to do so now was because she stumbled upon me in my moment of vulnerability. It was like an equivalent exchange and for once, I didn't have to use my charms to gain something I wanted.

I waited for Arva to pick up from where she trailed off but she said no more and continued to hum the lullaby while stroking my hair instead. It was funny in a sense really. Here I was, the same age as her and her mentor but between the two of us, she appeared more matured then and there. However, I didn't quite care at that time. I was grasping at the sense of security I hadn't felt in a long while and before I knew it, I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Finnick_

When I woke up, Arva wasn't there. In fact, last night felt like a figment of my imagination. It felt so surreal yet not so as well because honestly, I had a hunch in the train that Arva made herself as someone not wholly who she truly was so I tried to lure out truths using my usual tactics. What I didn't expect was for her to give in so easily…a few slipups, sure, but not to point where she would allow herself to share something personal with me so early on. From what I've gathered, Arva wasn't the type of person who would let anybody in easily despite what other may believe. The both of us were still on the terms of being mentor and tribute. We couldn't even be called friends…but witnessing me in such a state like yesterday changed her views of me enough for her to open up a little.

'If I wake up to another nightmare tonight…will she be there to share something else?' I wondered as I exited the bathroom after getting ready for the day. I was sure that when I woke up from my nightmare, I made no sound—except for the ones resulted from my heavy breathing. I never woke up shouting or even mumbled before. If I ever did, I would be notified, considering the situations I was often forced into…So, how did Arva know end up in my bedroom at such a late hour last night?

'Did she somehow hear me returning late?' my eyebrows furrowed as I considered the possibility. 'No, that wouldn't practical since her room is at the other end of the hallway—far from mine and the elevator. Even with a keen sense of hearing, she shouldn't be able to hear my footsteps on the carpet either…So, how?'

I couldn't figure it out. I couldn't find a logical reasoning for how Arva wound up in my room last night. Then, I decided to test out the theory that she would somehow end up in my room again and share something else about herself tonight as long as she witnessed me waking up from another nightmare…which wouldn't be hard since memories from that time wouldn't even need a trigger to resurface even though I constantly locked them away in the depths of my mind.

* * *

Both of District Four's tributes for this year were already dressed in their training outfits and eating breakfast at the dining table. However, instead of their usual silence, they were conversing with each other. I could hear more of their conversation as I advanced towards them.

"…What shall we concentrate on today?" Arva asked, smiling her signature smile as she cut her carrot into smaller pieces.

"We should head to the survival stations first. There should be a lunch break so after that, you and I should try to pick up a new weapon," Atl answered while scoping the last bit of his mashed potatoes into his mouth. Arva nodded in reply before turning to greet me, followed by Atl as I pulled back a chair opposite of them. I greeted them back and proceeded to scoop whatever food I was in the mood for onto my plate. Mags, Elodea and the prep teams joined us halfway through our meals, though the tributes' stylists were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_Arva_

There were only a handful of tributes in the training room when Atl and I entered. We were early but that didn't matter because it only took a few more minutes for the remainder of the tributes to arrive. Atala, the head training, introduced herself before she launched into a spiel about the rules and how each tribute would be scored individually at the end. After that, she told us to begin and everybody scattered. The Careers—or rather, the tributes of District One and District Two since District Four was counted as one as well, typically made a beeline for the weapons station. I wanted to shake my head at them for their arrogance but refrained myself. I didn't need anyone placing targets on me at this stage…yet.

I trailed after Atl as he headed for the survival stations and we both settled on learning the types and effects of plants first. It wasn't an easy feat remembering them since many looked alike and several had multiple uses. Thankfully, I recognized most of the common ones the Game Makers placed in the arenas along with the ones that could be found at home so I only had to memorize the remaining rarer ones.

* * *

"I'm done," Atl announced after thirty minutes, stunning me. He grinned sheepishly at my reaction. "I was at the top of my class academics-wise."

"I see…but I'm afraid I'm not done yet. You can head to the other stations first if you'd like," I replied, smiling back at him. Since our alliance, he was more relaxed and often smiled around me compared to previously. The wariness wasn't entirely gone, though not many would've noticed it. However, I wasn't a stranger to that emotion as I've often seen it in my reflection's eyes years ago before I managed to perfect the art of donning a façade. So, even if nobody else noticed it, I would within seconds.

"It's alright," Atl assured. "I can wait."

"Are you sure?" I frown slightly. "I'm not fast at memorizing so it'll take some time…"

"…Don't worry," Atl's smile broadened. I looked at him for a couple more moments before giving in. If he wanted to stick around then so be it. It wasn't like I didn't suggest him to occupy himself with something else the way my public persona would anyway. I averted my attention back to the plants and continued to memorize the remainders which actually didn't take me too long. The both of us headed towards the camouflage station afterwards and began painting our arms to blend into the tree barks placed nearby. I didn't struggle much with camouflaging since painting was a hobby of mine that earned some cash back at home…

_My lips curled up into a proud smile as I admired my latest artwork. It was an acrylic painting of the sunset as viewed from the beach on District Four—a request by Mrs. White, the baker's wife. It took me nearly two weeks to complete it in between of hunting, secret training, odd jobs and caring for Arlen and Cordi. Suddenly, a knock came from the door and I quickly rearranged my expression._

_"Sis…?" Arlen's head popped in. "Are you done already?"_

_"Yes," I smiled gently at my brother. "How was school and where's Cordi?"_

_"Normal…Mrs. Wilson gave us some cookies so Cordi's putting them into a bowl for us to share," he answered while stepping in. His eyes moved from my face to the painting behind me. _

_"It's beautiful…" he whispered. My smile widened as I thanked him. Then, I proceeded to wrap up the painting and tucked it under my arm._

_"I'll be heading over to the bakery to deliver this now. Go join Cordi, I'll be back in a few," I told him before hurrying down the stairs and out of the house towards the direction of the only bakery in District Four._

'That was three years ago and Cordi was so excited when I returned house with some fresh pastries as well…' I smiled at the memory. Mrs. White was a good friend of mother's who regretted not being able to take my siblings and I under her wing when mother passed. She had a large family of her own to support so I understood. Moreover, her husband and father had never gone past the borders of being acquaintances. She also often gave free bread and pastries to me for my siblings and me whenever she saw me near the bakery which was more than enough. Mrs. Wilson, on the other hand, was kind enough to homeschool my siblings for free until they were both twelve. Unfortunately, she grew ill when Cordi was eleven and passed away soon after. My siblings and I visited her grave monthly to put some flowers, and Cordi's education was left to me while Arlen took more control in the task of providing for us by getting a job at the docks.

"You're really good at this," Atl complimented. I looked up and saw his impressed face.

"I painted a lot at home…"

"How did you find the time? I barely had enough with the academy being so tough…unless you didn't attend the academy, did you?" Atl's tone softened at the end.

I shook my head and smiled reassuringly at him but did not elaborate. Atl didn't press me for answers either. Instead, he returned his paintbrush to its cup and told me that he was calling it quits for camouflaging. I let out a laugh and followed suit. We proceeded to the snare-setting station and then, the fire making one. By the time we finished learning how to create fires, it was already lunchtime. Alongside the other tributes, Atl and I walked to the dining room attached to the gym. We grabbed empty plates and filled them up before sitting at an empty table away from the tributes of District One and District Two. Unsurprisingly, they didn't bother with us or any other tribute for that matter and laughed among themselves.

* * *

I lifted the sword and felt its weight on my hand. It wasn't much different from an axe except that the axe had a heavier head. I turned to where the new dummies had been set up and took a swing, cutting off the head of one swiftly. When I looked to my right, I found that Atl had done the same thing as well. We exchanged nods and returned to our dummies with me deciding to test out my theory of whether the sword was truly much different from the axe.

I backed several paces away from the dummy before breaking into a sprint with the sword raised. As soon as I was close enough, I brought the sword down, putting all of my weight into the swing, and the dummy was slashed into two. Without losing my momentum, I bent slightly, spun around and slashed the torso of the other dummy beside the ruined one into half too. Then, I lowered the sword and stepped back to study the damage I did. The cuts were clean but these dummies were only filled with cotton. I wouldn't be able to recreate them when it came to real beings considering the fact that the bones would be in the way…

'Oh Gods, it's only the first day of training but I'm already thinking like a murderer…' I frowned but quickly replaced it with my usual smile, remembering that there were other tributes in the room. I couldn't lose my nerves now. No matter how wrong it was, it was either kill or be killed.

* * *

___Finnick_

_"No, please! Please, don't kill me! I need to—"_

_The pleas of mercy from District Eleven's surviving female tribute fell on deaf ears as I speared her heart with my trident, making her death as quick and painless as possible. I had turned my heart to stone the moment I made my first kill and I couldn't let my emotions control me now. No, not when the end of the 65th Hunger Games was nearing. Although I was only fourteen, I had trained long and hard for this day in order to defend myself from other tributes if I were even to be chosen. The fact that nobody volunteered to take my stead when I was selected on Reaping Day proved that the people believed that I was good enough…However, nothing had ever prepared me for the lurching and twisting in my stomach when I shed blood on my hands._

_Suddenly, everything darkened around me. I gripped my trident harder but felt nothing when it vanished into thin air. Fear began to claw its way out of the cage I had locked it in as I knew what was going to happen next. Dozens of red eyes appeared out of nowhere and maniacal laughter erupted from every angle. My eyes darted back and forth as I did my best to search for a way out. It was futile, though. Pale hands materialized and their pulled me down like chains. I struggled to free myself the best that I could but my efforts yield no results. Soon, I was dragged down into thick, suffocating crimson and darkness greeted me._

My eyes snapped open and the view of my bedroom's ceiling brought me relief. Light was flooding in so I propped myself up and found Arva leaning on the doorframe, watching my movements silently. She pushed herself off of it and walked towards me before taking a seat on the bed. It was only when she tugged at the sleeve of her fluffy robe to wipe my face that I noticed that sweat was sheening my body. Like last night, the female tribute hummed the lullaby while she did so. Her actions were strange yet also comforting.

"How do you know when to appear?" I whispered the question, leaving out the parts about my waking up from night terrors even though Arva could've figured it out already. The humming stopped and the female tribute retracted her arm. There was a pregnant pause before she cast her eyes downwards and answered.

"I…don't know."

"What do you mean?" I prodded, reaching out to lift her head so our gazes met.

"It's just a notion I get...like a sudden urge to go somewhere and even if I'm asleep, I'll wake up and my legs will just carry me to wherever they want me to be," she did her best to explain. Then, she paused for an instant, biting her bottom lip, and added, "Arlen and especially Cordi who was prone to getting nightmares had ones about our father and uncle after their deaths. I would wake up at odd times during the night, find myself by one of their beds and before I can think, I'm comforting them until they enter a peaceful sleep."

The silence returned, though our gazes remained locked. I was brooding over her words, wondering if she was giving me the whole truth and when I found no traces of deception within her baby blue orbs, I guided her face towards mine as I leaned forward and placed my lips on hers. I felt her stiffen but she gradually relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut, though she didn't kiss me back. We remained that way until our oxygen supply ran low. Her eyes remained shut and she said nothing when we broke apart, both breathing heavily. Then, she opened them.

"I'm not who I make everyone believe me to be," she said. The female tribute rose and planted a fleeting kiss on my forehead before fleeing, leaving me puzzled and remorseful over what I had done.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I hadn't realized that the final part (Finnick's POV) had been cut off from the last chapter until a few days later. Sorry! Please head back and read that final part just so you won't be confused about this chapter. Also, thanks again for following, favorite-ing and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Arva_

I panted heavily with sweat dripping down my face. The instructor's female assistant in front of me was in the also same condition. It had been at least forty minutes since the fifth spar started and neither of us was backing down until the other one was dead…figuratively speaking. The workouts were starting to take a toll on my muscles but I couldn't give up. No, not yet, especially since I had only won two spars so far. This fifth one was the tiebreaker.

I clenched the sword's hilt before charging forward with its tip near the ground. However, my slash was blocked and the sound of clashing blades rung through the air. Quickly, I dropped to the ground and swung a kick at the assistant's feet. She lost her balance and tumbled down, letting out a string of curses. Then, I scampered over to her and pointed my sword at her neck.

"Dead," I announced through deep breathes. The assistant scowled at me before pushing away my sword by its blunt side and got back on her feet. Meanwhile, the instructor praised me for my greatly improving skills and told me that my district partner was at his fourth spar. He then, waved the assistant off, telling her to rest. I nodded politely with a smile at the instructor and returned the sword I used to where it belonged before walking to the sidelines to watch Atl's spar. He was also improving fast and from what I could see, his sparring partner was having some trouble.

My mind wandered to the precious night's events as I recalled the kiss Finnick and I shared. I didn't know what came over me and I didn't know what his motives were at that time, but that kiss was soft, gentle...and would cost a lot. However, Finnick's bewilderment at the end was something I didn't expect and one can't very well be bewildered by his actions if he had motives, right? It was like he didn't even expect himself to kiss me.

"Dead!" Atl's voice snapped me out of my trail of thoughts. He had his appointed sparring partner—the instructor's male assistant—immobilized on his stomach. Both of the male assistant's arms were twisted behind his back and pressed down by Atl's elbow while his legs were pinned down by Atl's own ones as well. Atl also had his sword on the male assistant's nape.

The instructor immediately announced Atl as the winner of the spar and my district partner released the male assistant. Atl helped him up and they both shook hands. Unlike my sparring partner, Atl's was friendlier and more understanding. He patted Atl's back and they both returned their swords. Then, Atl made his way towards me.

"Congratulations," I told him once he was within hearing range with my smile widened. He smiled back at me and drew closer so his lips hovered above my cheek. To anyone watching, it would look like he was giving me a peck.

"They've been watching," he whispered barely audibly before pulling back. I pretended to be flustered and looked around in a nervous manner as if I was hoping that no one noticed the peck. True to his words, the tributes of District One and District Two were watching or well, glaring at us. Only the female tribute of District One was watching charily us like some of the other tributes of different districts whereas the male tribute of District Two appeared like he was contemplating something. Then, he lifted his head and his gaze pierced into mine. For a split second, I was imitated but I soon steeled my nerves. What wolf would put its tail between its legs just because larger and stronger-looking one appeared before it? Only a cowardly one and I was _no_ coward.

The male tribute of District Two stepped away from his little group—he was most likely the leader—and calmly advanced towards Atl and me. Our gazes remained lock even until he merely stood about two feet away from me.

"What are your names?" his question sounded more like an order, confirming the earlier guess, but before Atl could step up and reply, I cut in.

"Arva Morwenna and this is Atl Fontanne," I answered politely, smiling like always. He was taken aback for a brief moment but regained his composure seconds later with a smirk. He had fallen for my trap and it was obvious that he liked to be addressed like he was of higher authority.

"Ethon Conley," he introduced himself back and then, gestured to his group with his head. "The both of you would make a great addition."

I looked up at Atl for his opinion. The both of us knew the general consequences for both acceptation and declination where both could also end in death, though with one choice would likely have a chance of a prolonged life and the other a likely shortened one. As a matter of fact, everyone with knowledge on the Hunger Games does. My district partner's eyebrows were furrowed as if he was in deep thought. Then, he looked at me before turning his gaze back to Ethon.

"No thanks," he said flatly. I was shocked and it showed. I didn't actually think that Atl would reject Ethon's offer and neither did Ethon…nor the other tributes who were eavesdropping. A gasp followed by a squeak came from above our heads as a girl that appeared no older than Cordi came close to slipping off one of the beams above the hanging rope net. I faintly recognized her as the female tribute of District Five and then, I caught sight of Ethon's scowl. His hazel eyes were narrowed into a harsh glare which he redirected at Atl.

"It's your death," he sneered before turning to me for my answer. His calm demeanor returned.

"…I'm sorry," I apologized with a regretful smile. "I've promised to stick by my district partner's side."

In an instant, Ethon's scowl returned.

"He'll be the cause of your death," he warned but then, his smirk returned, emitting a deadlier air than ever. "The offer will still be available for you, though. It'll be a shame for you to die so early in the games. After all, what will the little girl you volunteered for think when your coffin returns home barely a day after it begins?"

I couldn't help but be shaken by his words despite my initial confidence that I would be able to survive long enough in the games. Ethon's smirk grew smug at my reaction, obviously feeling content that he could draw out some fear in my otherwise seemingly unfaltering gentle persona. He stalked back to his group without a backwards glance.

"Don't let his words get to you, Arva. Your chances are just as good—if not, better than his," Atl's voice came from my right. I had momentarily forgotten about his presence. "I have your back too."

Weakly, I smiled at Atl and walked opposite of where Ethon and his group stood. I headed to where the tridents were and grabbed one. Atl followed suit while watching me carefully.

"Shall we practice?" I broadened my smile, making it firm so that my district partner wouldn't worry any further. Atl stared at me for a few seconds before he nodded his head. We walked to the dummies and began spearing them. I needed to gather back my confidence and put my mind back on track. I couldn't break my promise to Cordi and I couldn't let strong Arlen break. However, Atl deserved just as much to return home alive too. He also belonged to a family.

'His death will not be caused by me and mine will not be caused by his. This is the promise of our alliance.'

* * *

_Finnick_

District Four's tributes for this year's Hunger Games were silent. We were all eating our dinner but the silence brought around by them was almost suffocating. For Arva, I would understand if it was about last night but she hadn't acted like anything was out of sorts this morning prior to leaving for training. But, Atl? He kept his eyes trained on his plate and his answers to Elodea's questions were almost entirely monosyllabic. That wasn't like himself at all. Something was bothering them and even Elodea could tell.

"Alright you two," Elodea set down her cutlery with a loud bang. "What in the world has gotten into the both of you?"

"Nothing, honestly," Arva tried to assure the escort but Elodea would have none of it.

"Lying through your teeth! This is the first time I'm witnessing such an act from you, Arva! I know that something happened and if you don't come clean, I'd have to force it out from you."

"The both of you have been acting odd since you've returned," Andri remarked.

"Yes," Juliet agreed. "If there's anything wrong, you should just tell us. Even if we may not be much of a help, it's always better than bottling the emotions up."

"They're right, you know," Mags added.

Arva and Atl's eyes landed on me. I nodded at them to show that I agreed with what the others were saying. They exchanged glances and then, Atl slumped back into his seat in a defeated manner while Arva's baby blue orbs saddened.

"We were approached for an alliance by the Careers…" Atl began. Elodea's expression brightened at this but it soon dropped when Atl spoke the following words, "…turned down their offer."

"What?!" Elodea slammed her hands onto the table as she got onto her feet. She stepped sideways since her seat was at the end of the table and began to pace around. "Why would you do that!?" she threw her hands up in the air. "Now, you're on top of their list of targets!"

Noticing the surprise on some of our faces—namely Atl, Andri, Juliet and even Arva, Elodea pursed her lips and placed her hands onto her hips. "What? Did you think that I was _that_ dense?"

When nobody replied her, her expression softened. "I may be ignorant on most matters but the Hunger Games isn't really something to be ignorant about. I've taken the job as an escort after all."

Everyone remained silent. We had all doubted her—maybe not Mags, though—and honestly, even I was surprised but I hid it well. Arva was the first one to speak up.

"It was rude of me to judge you without knowing you well first. I'm sorry, miss," she said.

"No, no," Elodea hurriedly shook her head and her pearly whites showed once more. "Don't apologize. I don't blame anyone, really."

Then, it was silent again, though Atl broke it this time.

"Even if we joined them, the alliance will break once we're the remaining ones. Sure, the chances of being killed will lessen for a period, but they could well be plotting against us all along too. The male tribute of District One was glaring at us, same with the female tribute of District Two. District One's female tribute was wary," he explained. "I thought that it would be better to take our chances than to swim with the sharks."

"However, the offer still stands for Arva. Ethon, the leader of the group, has taken an interest in her and he has also threatened her," he continued gravely. Upon hearing the words to his final sentence, Elodea's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"He threatened you?!" she spun towards Arva. "The nerve of that boy! Don't they teach them manners in his district?! Threatening a lady! Totally unheard of! If he had been threatening Effie's or Saffron's tribute, he'd earn an earful and more from them if they could give it to him! Heck, _I_ would give him a piece of my mine too!"

The escort of District Four threw her hands up into the air for the second time before she marched back to the table. "Now listen here, the both of you are strong—intelligent too. I may be the slowest person here but even I could gradually learn that. So, don't worry. Finnick and Mags will do their best in mentoring you, Andri and Juliet will make sure you will always steal the spotlight, and I will work hard to get you as much sponsors as I can. The both of you will stand just as much the same chances—and maybe even more, in beating those Careers."

Elodea's pep talk was working. Arva and Atl both visibly relaxed and the tension in the air dissipated. My lips curled up at this sight.

"Well, Elodea, perhaps you should take over my job. You certainly have a way with your words," I said jokingly. Elodea's immediate response was to stammer out some words that barely connected into a sentence and the tense atmosphere was completely gone. Atl and Juliet were grinning, Arva was pressing her lips so her laughter would not escape, Mags' eyes twinkled in amusement and even the cool, calm and collected androgynous Andri wore an entertained smile.

'…Will Arva remain indifferent later too?'

My expression didn't falter but I briefly wondered that while watching the scene. I had broken the very first unspoken rule of being a mentor. The kiss had been a huge mistake. It should have never taken place but there was no way that I could just erase it from existence because as much as I don't want to admit it, I had come to realize after hours of ruminating that I had unwittingly fallen for Arva, the girl who volunteered as tribute for the 68th Hunger Games in order to save her little sister.

* * *

_Arva_

Today was only the third night I had spent in the Capitol and in the previous two nights, I had spent some chunks of it comforting Finnick who had been plagued by nightmares. Currently, it was almost three in the morning and my feet were guiding me to his room once more. Albeit the fact that I had this growing yearning to be with him at all times so he wouldn't be in anguish, I knew that it wasn't clever—especially after what occurred the last time. However, I couldn't ignore the yearning either. It felt…wrong to do so. I couldn't leave him to face his terrors alone just like how I couldn't leave Cordi and Arlen to their fears.

I pushed the door to his room opened and true to my instincts; the male mentor of District Four was upright in his bed with ragged breathing. I didn't wait for him to be conscious of my presence. Instead, I proceeded towards him and sat down on the bed. Finnick looked up at me. His usually vibrant sea green eyes were dull. Whatever nightmare he had this time had affected him greatly—more than the previous ones.

"I'm sorry," he apologized tiredly. "I'm sorry…"

"About what?" I asked slowly, not entirely comprehending the situation since he could be apologizing for several matters.

"The kiss," he replied before placing his head into the palms of his hands again. "It shouldn't have happened—I mean, I don't want to see, I…I'm sorry."

I inhaled a deep breath to steady myself before getting straight to the point. I had to get a clearer view on the situation before I took any actions I may regret sooner or later. "What are you feelings towards me?"

Finnick's silence was almost deafening. I never thought that I would find myself in another situation where silence could work this loud again.

"I care for you," he slowly lifted his head, grief showing as clear as day. "I care for you more than I should."

I shut my eyes and breathed out. I now understood that Finnick's current despair was due to the fact that my fate in the games wasn't set on stone. He truly cared about me and if I were to die in the games, he would be thrown into despair. He had meant to say that he didn't want to see my death. I felt tears pricking my eyes as my firm resolve cracked. Not only did I have Cordi and Arlen waiting with high hopes for me to return alive but I also had to do my best to return for the sake of Finnick…and I. But, what about Atl? He deserved to live too. We all do.

I felt Finnick pull me into his arms as tears leaked out. I opened my eyes and rested my head on his bare chest. Tonight, we would be comforting each other. Tonight, the both of us were broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_Arva_

My eyes weren't bloodshot but they were a little puffy from the crying I did in Finnick's arms. I pressed my lips together at the sight of my reflection in the mirror. I had done something out of line and that was allowing my emotions to take over. It was a foolish mistake…yet it felt right to have done so at the same time. Suddenly, mother's final words echoed in my mind and I shut my eyes.

_"Be wise like the owl, my dear. For wisdom is far more fearful than brute strength."_

"Am I no longer wise because of my actions last night?" I asked barely audibly as if my mother was in the same room as I. There wasn't really anything to gain from Finnick's and my mutual attraction aside from knowing that the both of us cared deeply for each other. What use was this emotion that we shared when there could be no future for it? I reopened my eyes and gingerly touched the mirrored glass. For the first time in a long while, I felt lost.

* * *

_Finnick_

Today was the final day of the public training sessions and tomorrow would be the private one. After that, Arva and Atl would be interviewed by Caesar and off they would be sent to the Cornucopia. I had woken up to the wonderful sight and warmth of Arva in my arms but that didn't stop the dread from clawing its way up because right then and there, I knew that Arva was the one. No woman—especially the ones in the Capitol had ever made me feel in such a way. I had never gotten such a strong attraction towards any before and when I was gazing at her peaceful form, the same powerful fear I had towards dying in the games and losing my loved ones seized me. Arva was my one true love and unfair it may be to Atl but I needed to do everything I could to keep her alive. I didn't want to lose my love when I had only recently found her. Besides, Atl already had captured a fair amount of the Capitol ladies' hearts.

From my seat at the dining table, I watched Arva was she entered the living room in her training outfit with Atl behind her. I forced my lips to curl up into the usual charming smile I wore and placed on the mask. I couldn't let anyone notice my affections towards Arva. President Snow would have her killed before the games even proceeded midway and heavens pray that none of the Capitol people had taken an interest in Arva the way they had with me. I didn't want to see her being subjected to the same things I was. I could barely even handle the thought of it.

"Good morning," I greeted the tributes as they sat down before me. Atl greeted me back while Arva smiled gently. However, her eyes told me a different story. They were sorrowful and pained—the same emotions I hid behind the mask.

"Today is the final day of the public training sessions," I informed them. "So, make use of it and go all out in tomorrow's private session. Impress the Game Makers, make yourself unforgettable to them."

Nodding at my advice, the two tributes began to eat and soon, they were off to train. I followed them down the elevator, saying that I had matters to attend to and exited when it reached the ground floor. I forced myself not to send a backwards glance at my love and strolled out of the Training Center. It was time for me to gather more sponsors for my tributes. I needed to work twice harder for Arva.

* * *

_Arva_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Atl's question was soft. He had been worried about me ever since he saw me exit my room this morning. Apparently, my lightly puffed eyes were a dead giveaway that I had been crying. Fortunately, he believed the cause for it was Ethon's threat and perhaps the prior-games fears as well. When he voiced them out, the idea to spin my current state into a plan to make the other tributes believe me as weak—emotionally weak—hit me. So, I went along but kept my answers vague.

"Yes, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself more. You heard what Finnick told us just now," I answered while softening my gaze and smile that became a signature to my public persona, reinforcing it. Atl didn't appear convinced but he left it at that.

We entered the training room early and waited for the remaining tributes to arrive like normal. Ethon was already there, though and he smirked at the sight of me. I turned away from him and trained my gaze onto the floor. Much to my pleasure, my new plan was already succeeding.

Training was different today or so Atala announced after she greeted us. She pointed at the Gauntlet and explained that each and every one of us would be going on it and that if we were hit twice by the any of the trainers that we would be out and would have to restart. Basically, we would have to go through the entire obstacle course before we could think of hitting the other stations to practice what we had planned to practice or learn at the last minute. The eager tributes—obviously, the Careers—lined up ahead, all wanting to show off their abilities. The rest of the tributes stood behind them in a single file. I was behind the male tribute of District Three while Atl was behind me.

Ethon was up first and he only stumbled through the Gauntlet twice when some trainers caught him by surprise. His district partner was next but she didn't have much luck when a trainer snuck up behind her and sent her down onto the padded mats below. A few snickers from the back of the line could be heard. District Two's female tribute was scowling when she pushed herself up and made her way to the back of the line. Then, it was the female tribute of District One's turn. She was as agile as a monkey and never got hit or stumbled once. She completed the obstacle quickly and I felt intimidated by her.

'I need to be faster than her if I want to survive any attacks from the Careers…' I noted cautiously. Up next was the male tribute of District One and he barely made it through. He had received a hit from one of the trainers and almost lost his footing. Then, the male tribute of District Three went up and unfortunately, had to restart when he was sent sprawling onto the ground near the end of the Gauntlet. He shrugged his shoulders good-naturedly and went to the back of the line.

I stepped onto the platform and waited for the Atala's signal. Immediately after she nodded her head, I sprang into action. I dodged the padded clubs that swung into my direction, barely avoiding some, and did my best to concentrate. It wasn't easy jumping onto the following platforms since the first few increased in height but I managed to get through in the end. I stepped into the sidelines and watched Atl. He jumped from platform to platform with ease. Then, to everyone's astonishment, he blocked one of the oncoming padded clubs with his arm and forced it away before jumping onto the next platform. My district partner was really good and I was relieved that we were in an alliance. It would be difficult to have Atl as an opponent since he was balanced in smarts and strength as I've witnessed in these few days of training.

* * *

Atl and I had focused on swords, tridents and spears for the rest of the time before lunch. After that, I had wandered to the axe station and pretended to be interested in a new weapon, listening attentive to the instructor as he explain the basics and purposely failing to hit the first few dummies before "improving steadily". Though, I didn't show the real extent of my skills. Atl, on the other hand, had tried his hand on archery. The number of bull's-eye I saw after retiring from the axe station near the end of the training session varied but all of his arrows had impressively hit their marks on the final dummy.

"Will you be using a bow and arrows for tomorrow?" I asked after we separated from the other tributes in the elevator and entered our floor. I was only making small talk just to prove that I was back to my old self.

"I'm not sure. It might go well, it might not but I'll be using the tridents," Atl replied. "You?"

"Swords…maybe the axes too."

Atl nodded and then excused himself, saying that he was going to shower. I made my way towards my room for the same reason too.

* * *

I found myself repeatedly waking up at several intervals of time and it wasn't from the feeling of needing to be at Finnick's side because he was being plagued by night terrors. No, this time, I couldn't sleep. My mind continued to be active, although I tried several methods to lure myself to sleep. Eventually, I gave up and got out of bed. The digits of the clock shone in the dark, telling me that it was half past five in the morning. I had only gotten four hours of sleep in total.

I shrugged on the fluffy white robe and made my way towards Finnick's room. Without bothering to knock in case he woke up, I noiselessly opened the door…only to be greeted by the sight of a dark room and an empty bed. Finnick wasn't back yet. He didn't even show up at dinner. I shut the door in the same soundless manner and stepped back. Why was Finnick's room the first place I wanted to go? Sure, our feelings for each other were mutual but that didn't decide anything. Not yet anyway.

I spun around, walked towards elevator and pressed the button. Elodea had once told me that the roof provided an excellent view of the Capitol and that it had a garden. I had decided to go there for some fresh air.

* * *

A cold breeze hit me as I stepped out into the open roof, causing me to shiver a little since my legs were bare. The garden was picturesque but I paid no heed to the greens. The sun was beginning to rise from the horizon and I wanted to see that. To me, sunrises were always beautiful—especially when it took place at home and I enjoyed watching them whenever I could. I strode towards the edge and leaned on it, not fearing about plummeting to my death if I slipped. There was a force field enclosing this area to thwart any attempts of suicide after all.

'I hope everything at home is alright…'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Arva_

Elodea was frantically pacing around the living room by the time I returned to District Four's appointed floor. Panic and worry was written all over her face. However, when her eyes landed on me, the person who had just entered District Four's appointed living quarters, rage took over.

"Where have you been?!" she shrieked while rushing towards me in a mad clatter of heels against the waxed wooden. Then, she froze and gave me an once-over before resuming her fury. "And, in that state of dress as well! Have you lost your mind!? That's no way a lady should be dressed when she's outside! Also, it's ten! You're private session with the Game Makers—"

"Is more than an hour away from now," Andri cut Elodea off as she entered the living room with a slight upturn on the corners of her purple-painted lips. The escort of District Four shrunk back in my head stylist's presence and held her tongue. Elodea had a lot of respect for Andri and Juliet, especially Andri since she adored fashion and the androgynous designer was one of the incredibly talented and respectable designers at the moment.

"I heard your phone ringing on my way here so you should call the person back. It could be important," Andri added dismissively and immediately, the panic flew back into Elodea's eyes.

"Oh my goodness! Effie! I'm supposed to ring her an hour ago!" Elodea's heels began their loud clacking again as she hastened down the hallway but just before she disappeared into a corner, I called out to her and apologized only to be responded with a distant 'It's alright!' and 'Get dressed!'.

"She was really worried that something bad happened to you, you know?" Andri smiled down at me. "Atl managed to convince her that you probably had gone to the roof for some air instead of being kidnapped by District Two's male tribute."

Now, I felt bad.

"I'm really sorry to have caused so much trouble…" I gnawed my bottom lip while gazing at the floorboards. Andri let out a light chuckle before patting my head.

"Don't sweat on it," she said "Just thank Atl whenever you see him. He's with Mags, asking for some pointer now."

I nodded and allowed Andri to lead me back to my room. She sat me down on my bed before leaning against the wall opposite of me. For a few seconds or perhaps it was a minute, she studied me. Then, she spoke up.

"What are your views on wearing a wig?"

* * *

Finnick had returned just before Atl and I—It was Elodea's idea in order to show any watching eye how strong our alliance was—were to head down to the training room where the private sessions with the Game Makers were held. He apologized for his absence at such a time of need and reminded us to not hold back when it was our turn to be evaluated. Then, he bid us good luck and the doors of the elevator closed.

"Where were you this morning?" I heard Atl ask from my side. He stepped forward and stood in front of me to seek for any signs of deception that my eyes could betray me of.

"I was on the rooftop. I couldn't sleep well and decided to get some fresh air," I answered with a small smile. Although I didn't elaborate it, it was the truth and the truth was what my district partner was only looking for anyway. No further words were exchanged for a moment until Atl opened his mouth to speak again. His eyes were the softest I've ever seen them while he did so.

"There's something going on with you and Finnick, isn't there?"

I was stunned at how close he hit home. So stunned my public façade fell and that satisfied Atl enough to continue talking.

"You can hide as much as you want to, Arva, but despite how long it would take, that doesn't mean that I won't be able to dig out what you're hiding."

"There's nothing, really…" I replied. My voice was barely audible.

"Don't lie. I recognize your voice in Finnick's room. It was muffled but I was able to distinguish it," he said sternly. I grew quiet, mentally cursing myself for leaving Finnick's door open during my nightly visits. It was careless of me to believe that no one would be able to hear anything only because I thought that just about the entire floor was sleeping. Then, I sighed.

"I was there to comfort him when he was plagued by terrors and by nothing I meant that nothing would result from anything that's going on between Finnick and me."

It took a while before Atl told me that I wouldn't know. He was about to say more when the elevator dinged and its doors opened. I briefly thanked the heavens and the seas in my mind before sidestepping Atl to exit. He trailed behind me as I walked into a long, dimly lit hallway with a row of chairs on each side. When we had left our floor, the clock said that it was only eleven and seeing as there was no one around but us, District Three's final tribute must still be inside. Atl took a random seat and I followed. However, as the silence thickened, I grew more anxious despite how I was initially thankful for it. What should I show the Game Makers? I had informed Atl that I would be using swords and perhaps axes but currently, I was having second thoughts. Even though tridents were undeniably my greatest weapon—as it would be to several other District Four resident, Atl's turn was prior to mine and he had already told me that he was going to show them his skill in the usage of tridents. Two shows of the same weapon in a row would result in a high possibility that the Game Makers would be bored of the usage of it and them being bored was in no way good. The scorings reflected on how many sponsors we would get after all.

A hand suddenly rested on my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts. My head snapped to Atl's direction and he cracked a smile.

"They're calling for me," he said. "Calm down, alright?"

Then, he stood up and entered the room while the female tribute of District Three exited with a huge frown on her lips. Seeing her expression made me even more anxious. I tore my eyes away from her face and looked down, forcing myself to relax by reciting the word over and over. My brain didn't even click that I had shown Atl more weakness then I would have initially allowed. Before I realized it, my name was called and Atl was walking out of the room. He patted my head like how a brother would to his little sister and told me that he would be waiting for me there. I nodded and then, walked away. I didn't forget to conjure up the benevolent persona I had allowed to be dominant in public for nearly a decade.

* * *

The Game Makers were chatting among themselves with most having glasses filled with drinks in their hands. When they heard my echoing footsteps, some gave me a glance but other than that, they continued on as if I didn't exist. They didn't feel bothered to play attention to me and that meant that either my act worked like a charm or they were already bored. The latter was definitely _not _a good thing. Then, I caught sight of young woman with crimson red hair and onyx eyes looking at me. I recognized her as Marceline Xurxo, the head Game Maker for the previous three and the current Hunger Games. She was known for creating pretty brutal games and she wore a thoughtful look before nodding at me as if to tell me to begin.

"Arva Morwenna, District Four," I introduced myself with a polite bow of my head, lips turned up into what seemed like an ever-present gentle smile. Then, I made my way towards the rack of weapons and examined the weapons. I had to impress the Game Makers. I had to make their heads turn and capture their interests. I needed to show my skills in a light that not even they could deny me of a high score.

Ignoring the swords, I grabbed two medium-sized axes and proceeded to where several dummies were lined up. I pressed the green button and the dummies began to move left and right in varying patterns. Some of them randomly withdrew downwards as if they disappeared before appearing at the other side while the others stilled without warning.

'This room is definitely more high-tech,' I noted before stepping in front of the moving dummies as the machine that controlled them made a noise with every movement. I tightly gripped on the axes and slightly bent my knees while clearing my mind of all thoughts just like how I did back at home when I was training in secret in the woods behind my house. All I needed to concentrate on was the moving dummies and my own self.

I sprang into action as the first dummy was about to slide to my left, slicing off its head in one clean sweep before I dodged the oncoming second dummy and slashed it into half from its torso. Then, I jumped back to avoid the third dummy that shot up from below and used both of the axes to cut off its arms from its shoulders while it did so, followed by spinning around to take off the head of the next dummy. I continued to slice off body parts as I made my way further into the area. The final dummy jerked to a stop right in front of me and I took this opportunity to slice it into vertically slice it into half before creating another quick horizontal slice at its waist. For a brief second, the dummy remained in its original position due to its inertia before dropping onto the black linoleum floor.

I walked back to where the controls were and pressed the red button. My breathing was a little heavy as a result from the dummy massacre. The machine stopped along with the noise it made, plunging the room into silence. The view of the dummies' body parts strewn around the surrounding area was clear. If they were actually humans…For a moment, my signature smile nearly slipped but I forced the nauseating feeling back. I looked up at the Game Makers and found that all eyes were on me. Marceline, on the other hand, wore a sinister smile on her lips and I resisted the urge to shiver. I wanted to impress them and make myself unforgettable but I had also forgotten that I would be bringing more danger to myself along the way.

I widened my smile before bowing my head again and thanked them for their time. I then, left the room and met up with Atl at the hallway. Though, neither of us said anything as District Five's male tribute was sitting near the end of the row of chairs on our left. I gave him a polite nod with the smile still etched on my lips and he nodded back. It was good to know that he wasn't viewing us as enemies…yet.

'Tomorrow is the final day of safety before all of us are let loose on the arena.'

* * *

_Finnick_

Everyone gathered around the living room to watch the scores that were starting to be televised. It began with the male tribute of District One, Xipilli who scored a ten to his district partner, Claramae who scored the same as he did. Then, it was District Two's male tribute, Ethon, the boy who had also threatened Arva. He had scored the same as the previous tributes. However, his district partner scored an eight. It continued with the tributes from District Three where the male tribute got a seven and the female tribute got a five.

Now, it was District Four's turn and tension mixed with eagerness filled the air. To my immense relief, both Arva and Atl had scored a ten—like the other Careers. A loud squeal emitted from Elodea's direction but neither of the tributes paid much heed. Their eyes remained glued to the screen so they could see the scores for the rest of the tributes. Both tributes for District Five scored a five, the female tribute of District Six got a four while her district partner scored five, and District Seven's male tribute received a ten whereas the female tribute got a nine. District Eight had lower scores than District Five. Following District Eight was District Nine and surprisingly, the male tribute got an eight while the female got a seven. To heighten the astonishment, District Ten's male tribute received a nine but his district partner got a four. District Eleven's scores matched District Eight's and finally, it was District Twelve's turn with the fair score of seven for the male but a three for the female.

Caesar's face alongside his colleague's returned to view as they began to wrap things up. I turned to look at the tributes and found them wearing grim expressions. In addition to the other Careers, they now had to pay attention to District Seven, District Nine, District Ten's male and even District Twelve's male.

Mags got up from her seat beside me and gently patted the tribute's heads. She smiled kindly at them and told them not to fret too much. She also added that aside from having skills and sponsors, a clear mind was crucial in surviving the games. Arva and Atl took in her advice and eased up.

* * *

I slipped into the still-bustling Capitol streets without any trouble. It was only midnight but the people that shared the same floor as me in the apartments behind the Training Center had all gone to sleep. Each step I took seemingly grew heavier as I the physical distance between Arva and I increased. It was like the further I got, the more gravity intensified in order to keep me rooted by my love's side. I felt contrite about leaving Arva to carry out activities I despised but I needed her to remain safe and sound for as long as fate permitted. I couldn't allow her sink under the water. Never.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'd like to express my gratitude for all of you who love this story of mine enough to favorite, follow and review, especially to _MsRose91_who constantly shows her support through reviews. Thank you so, _so_ much. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Arva_

Like yesterday, Finnick wasn't present at breakfast and nobody knew where he was except for Mags who informed that he had personal business to attend to. Though her answer satisfied the rest, its vagueness piqued my curiosity but what good reason did I have to probe for clearer answers aside from spilling my feelings for the male mentor of District Four that was—or should be—highly unacceptable considering the circumstances and that I was worried about him? None. Just none. Especially when I couldn't really bear to carry the burdens that came with lying to someone like Mags. She reminded me of family in some sense and when I look at her aged form, I think of helpless and innocent Cordi alongside our strong yet broken mother. These feelings should very well be uncalled for since Mags had won her games and stayed strong through the years. She wasn't drowned in the terrors like what I've witnessed from Finnick's night episodes and she wasn't looking for an escape from reality like how Haymitch Abernathy does with alcohol and the victors from District Six does with morphling. However, Mags was kind and gentle and as much as I shouldn't think of her as unable to protect her own self from any harm, I did.

I listened carefully to Mags as she reminded me and Atl to hold our cards tight and to stay together whenever we could. We needed to show everyone that our alliance was stronger than anything. She also told us to please the Capitol as much as we deemed needed or possible and she added that we should subtly change topics or answer vaguely if any of the questions asked during the interview bothered us. Then, she wished us luck and allowed our respective head stylist and prep team to whisk us away for prepping.

* * *

The beautifying process was shorter this time as Flossé, Fiammetta and Lur hastened. They barely chatted and focused on me until everything was set for Andri. My head stylist directed them as they carried out their tasks and for the second time of my life, I looked beautiful…to the point that I honestly barely recognized myself. The realistic wig Lur had secured on for me was a very dark shade of blue on the top and it gradually lightened to white on the tips like a gradient. It was also curled but otherwise, it was the same as my own hair; waist-length and center-parted. My makeup was the same as before, though there were specks of white on my pale blue lipstick whereas my dress, on the other hand, sported the same blue gradient color theme as my hair. It was off-shouldered but long-sleeved—which fortunately hid the lean muscles on my arms, flowy and speckled with tiny diamonds. The skirt at the front ended below my knees, showing the transparent heels on my feet and silver abstracts made by silver eyeliner on my legs, but extended to a trailing, long train at the back. Compared to the first dress Andri designed for me, this one was more simple but nevertheless gorgeous. Plus, it matched the bracelet Cordi and Arlen gave me. For the final touch, Flossé hung a silver chain necklace that had a small corked bottled filled with blue and green around my neck. Upon closer examination, I found that the blue were tiny smooth stones and the green was sea glass.

"Don't you look _wonderful_!" Fiammetta squealed along with Flossé.

"Sea foam drifting on the waves," Lur said sentimentally while Andri gave an approving nod. I smiled at them and thanked them for their hard work before Andri took my hand and escorted me out of the room like how a gentleman would. Although I wore heels that I guessed to be around four and a half inches high, Andri remained half a head taller than me. Her trademark makeup and her sharp, symmetric hot pink bob were present but this time, she wore a smart but simple men's suit and matching black leather shoes that completed her androgynous appearance.

As we approached the hall backstage, I could hear the cheering of the Capitol audience and Caesar Flickerman's voice as he interviewed Xipilli, the male tribute of District One, grow louder. Atl was already there, standing near the left wall with Juliet by his side. His attire didn't match mine but his silver markings did and when he saw me, his lips curled up. I could feel several pairs of eyes on me as Andri and I approached them.

"Hello Juliet, Atl," Andri greeted. She passed my hand to Atl who took it and held it. Then, she engaged herself into a conversation with her colleague. Seeing that they wouldn't be talking with us anytime soon, I turned to my district partner and complimented his looks, trying to ignore all the stares—or glares—we were receiving. I could hear the cheering in the background and Caesar's voice again as Xipilli's interview was up and it was already Ailith, Ethon's district partner's turn.

"Thanks, you look lovely yourself," Atl smiled again. He reached out his free hand and took a lock. "Did Andri have it dyed?"

I shook my head, still smiling my usual smile. "No, it's a wig. It looks and feels so real, doesn't it?"

"Very," he agreed. We then, lapsed into silence and I listened to the interview going on at the stage that was just a wall away. Ailith was giggling over something Caesar had said and her answers were all very flirtatious. She was playing—or it could be her true nature—the ditzy angle and she was playing it well. Soon the crowd erupted into cheers for her and it was Ethon's turn to go up. He was arrogant but charming and I could hear the muffled squeals and calls for his name. He had a few Capitol women who had fallen for him. Then, it was District Three's turn and eventually, mine. Atl walked me to the side of the stage where we were shadowed and glowed in process, although we paid not much heed to the latter. He squeezed my hand as if to reassure me and his grasp remained until it was time.

"Next up is the girl who never ceases to surprise us by glowing in the dark with her district partner and then, achieving a score of ten in training so please welcome, ARVA MORWENNA!"

I step up into the bright light and broadened my smile slightly. Caesar reached out a hand to help me up and I accepted it, thanking him sweetly.

"Why don't you look stunning Arva! I must say that Andri has quite outdone herself with you and the colors in your hair are lovely! Don't you agree?" he directed the final part to the audience who eagerly agreed. I giggled in reply.

"Oh, but I'm afraid that the breathtaking part of my attire only occurs in the dark!" I turned to the audience with my signature smile that turned apologetic. "It's a shame that you all can't see it here."

Someone in the audience raised her voice, calling for the lights to be switched off and soon, the rest joined in. Andri was definitely a brilliant designer in their eyes and their desire to see her design in its entire beauty would definitely bring more sponsors to me…along with enemies. Caesar grinned at me before he faced the crowd.

"Alright, why not shut the lights for a few seconds so we can see for ourselves?"

In response, the audience cheered and the lights dimmed until we were all engulfed by darkness. My dress and the silver markings began to glow in unison while the tiny diamonds reflected the pale blue glow and sparkled along. To my mild astonishment, even the wig I adorned glowed along. Exited chatter erupted and continued even after the lights came back on seconds later.

"Andri certainly has outdone herself!" Caesar laughed as he took his seat, followed by me.

"Yes, and I can't say that I'm not surprised either," I smiled. "She has the most unique ideas I've ever come across."

"Very true. Did Andri share with you what inspired your dress this time? I'm afraid that I can't guess at all!"

"Yes, she did. It's 'sea foam drifting on the waves'," I answered with a laugh. The thought that entered my mind then was the tragic love story of a mermaid and a human prince, but I didn't voice it out. Three minutes to endear the Capitol people is a short period and I needed to all the seconds that I could get.

"Ah, I understand now," Caesar nodded. "So Arva, how did you earn your training score? I must admit that I didn't think that you would be able to pull off such a feat when you first made your appearance."

My first appearance. That would be on Reaping Day when I volunteered to take Cordi's place as tribute. Reaping Days were televised for the Capitol to watch after all.

"I'm afraid that I can't disclose that," I replied sadly, making sure that my expression resembled a doleful sheep. "Where would the surprise go then? I like to keep everyone entertained after all. It's the least I can do in return for the kindness of the Capitol," I continued, smile returning in the end.

"Why aren't you sweet? Now, there something else that piqued our interest. What's going on between you and your district partner? And, don't shy away! We've seen you holding hands when the both of you came out and we've seen your hand wrap around his arm at the Tribute Parade."

I paused for a moment to let the suspense thicken and acted like I was conflicted about how to answer. When I finally opened my mouth, the buzzer suddenly went off, announcing that my time was up. Groans rippled through the audience since I've yet to provide them with a satisfying answer so as I got back onto my feet, I apologized to them and told them while letting out a little laugh that they could very well ask Atl for his opinion on the matter instead. The cheers returned and I shook hands with Caesar, thanking him for the interview before I turned to wave at the audience.

I dropped my hand as soon as the shadows at the side of the stage covered me once more, causing me to glow as well. Atl was still there, glowing too, and he was frowning in the slightest at me.

"What am I to say to them when I'm asked that question?"

"That we are friends and nothing more. It'll keep them on their toes as they would want us to be more than that," I broadened my smile and wrapped my arms around him. Then, I pulled back and wished him luck the moment Caesar called for him.

* * *

Atl's interview had gone off without a hitch and the both of us were now back in District Four's appointed floor in the apartments. Our head stylists, prep team members, district escort and mentor—Finnick had yet to show up, had congratulated us on our interviews. Atl and I went to our rooms to clean up and we returned to the living room dressed in normal attire. Tomorrow was finally the day most tributes dreaded. Tomorrow was the day that I wouldn't be able to see Elodea, Mags, Andri, Juliet, the prep team…and more importantly, Finnick anymore unless I emerged as victor.

'But Atl…'

Thinking about my district partner, I cringed. Then, I reminded myself that he wouldn't kill me as would I wouldn't kill him. We would not be responsible for each other's deaths…but what if the both of us were the only ones left standing in the arena? What then? I knew the only logical answer to that question but I didn't want to think about it. The bond of friendship between Atl and I had grown and I would hate the possibility of either of us being the cause of death for the other.

* * *

_Finnick_

The sky was beginning to show signs of the crack of dawn when I returned to my bedroom in the apartments behind the Training Center. I was thoroughly exhausted both mentally and physically but I couldn't allow myself to drift into slumber. No, I didn't feel like braving the nightmares with no one to successfully soothe me and heavens forbid that I missed my final chance to see my love. I dragged my feet to the direction of Arva's room and soundlessly opened her door before shutting it behind me in the same noiseless manner. To my surprise, she was awake and on her bed, absentmindedly brushing her hair. I approached her, footsteps silenced by the carpeted floor and sat down beside her. The sudden shift in the bed startled her, causing the brush in her hand to slip from her grasp but she soon relaxed when her baby blue orbs landed on me.

"Finnick…"

Her left hand released her brown hair and with both hands, she cupped my face as if to test whether I was real or a figment of her imagination. It pained me to see her caution that had been caused by my recently frequent disappearances but what could I do? I was powerless in the presence of President Snow and I would further break when I'm greeted by more new losses. Once Arva was satisfied, she dropped her hands and pulled me into an embrace. We stayed like that for a while, savoring each other's warmth until I brought myself to pull away from her.

"Arva, Arva," I murmured my love's name as I brushed my thumb against her cheek. Then, I leaned towards her and gently pressed my lips on hers again and again but firmer with each one that followed. Somewhere in the middle of the fervent kisses, Arva brought her arms up and draped them around my neck to pull me closer. However, as much as I wanted to stay like that, I had wasted enough time. Arva alongside Atl would soon be brought up to the roof where the hovercraft would be waiting and after that, I wouldn't be able to hold my love anymore. I broke our heated kiss and rested my forehead against Arva's. The both of us were breathing heavily.

I glanced down and brought the hand that had the sea glass bracelet clasped around it towards me. Then, I produced the dainty but strong silver necklace from my trousers pocket and skillfully intertwined it with the hoops, lines and curves so that it was secured before clasping it together. Arva was watching me intently the entire time and when I was done, she took back her hand and brought it up to admire the new addition to her token from home. Her soft, understanding eyes were fixed on the lapis lazuli pendant. She averted her attention to me with a new, warmer emotion in her eyes. I didn't need to hear the words from her mouth to know how she felt towards me and the situation was the same for her. The both of us needed no words when we could read the hidden meanings behind the veils of the mirrors to each other's soul.

Arva leaned forward and kissed my lips before saying the words that had and continue to puzzle me.

"I'm not who I make everyone believe me to be," she whispered with pain in her eyes. "But, I hope that you will continue to view me in such light even when I have blood in my hands."

"You look at me with understanding and compassion even though I have slaughtered innocent lives for the sake of my preserving my own," I answered huskily. "There is no way that I can or will view you any different."

She shut her eyes and drew a deep breath. Then, her lips curled up into the gentle but overall happier smile as she reopened them.

"Thank you."

And, I knew that those two words were also for things far deeper than my resolution to continue loving her despite what would happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Arva_

Andri's fingers expertly weaved my hair into a French braid. Should I be fated to die at the Cornucopia, it would be the final time she would ever have the chance to dress me up. I played with the pendant that Finnick gave me and briefly recalled his final advice for me. He had been calm, cool and collected but his eyes told otherwise. They had been frantic. Mags, on the other hand, had stayed with Atl to give him some of her own advice before they joined us on the roof where the hovercraft waited. It would have been better for both our mentors to pass them over to us at the same time so things wouldn't have seemed bias, but Atl understood Finnick and my situation. He had held my hand the entire ride, even under the scrutiny of the other tributes and when we had our trackers injected into our arms.

"You're strong, Arva," Andri's voice snapped me back into reality. "You're a fighter."

Funny thing was, those words had also been spoken by Arlen and I couldn't help but let a pathetic tearful laugh slip out of my mouth. Here I was, about to be sent to my possible death and here I was, about to break down as well. Where had all my careful planning gone? Where had all my confident and belief disappeared to? I had revealed a lot to Finnick, I had grown attached to Atl. I had become fond of Mags, Andri and even Elodea. The impermeable benevolent persona I had paraded around so well had cracked in the slightest bits and now people who weren't even bonded to me by blood knew things even my own beloved siblings had no knowledge of. It was foolhardy and I could no longer distinguish where I stood between the flock and the pack. Worse of all, had I entirely broken my promise to mother?

Andri released the finished braid and stepped in front of me. She gazed at me sternly and then, held my arms that now lay limp by my sides. "Don't be scared. From the very first time I saw you, I knew that you were more than meets the eye. You are strong and you will survive, Arva. I'm proud to have someone as insightful as you to have worn my designs and I wish that I could've acquainted more with you or met you under different circumstances."

Hearing the words of my head stylist and seeing her confident smile, I felt my old self return. However, I didn't get the chance to reply her as the intercom took it away by announcing that all tributes had to prepare for launch. I gave Andri a quick hug and a brief thanks before I rushed towards the metal plate that would lift me up to the Cornucopia. I turned around just in time to see Andri give me a firm nod. The glass cylindrical tube fully lowered itself within seconds and soon, I felt myself ascending.

The sight that greeted me was the one of a forbidding, dense jungle and I could hear the calls of various animals…or muttations. The mouth of the Cornucopia was facing me. Good. However, the problem was that it was placed right on top of a large mound of earth and there was no doubt that it would be a steep climb…Still, there couldn't be traps planted all around it considering that if more than half died on the first day, there would be no entertainment for the Capitol. I faintly heard Claudius Templemith's voice before the countdown took place in the background as I assessed the situation in my mind, glancing around more and finding that the other Careers were standing far from me. Claramae especially was at one end, whereas Ethon was at the other. However, Atl was in between of Xipilli and District Ten's male tribute, and he was seven tributes away from me. How would we be able to stick together?

"…Twenty…nineteen…eighteen…"

As the countdown drew closer to zero, I forced my attention back to the Cornucopia while reassuring myself that my district partner would be fine. He was strong and smart after all. I squinted and did my best to make out the items in the Cornucopia. The good things were always at the far back and I needed to get a backpack and some weapons as fast as I could. Fortunately, there were some axes lying around the middle. Unfortunately, the only trident available was a few feet behind, half hidden by shadows alongside several spears and swords. _That_ was bad. A fight would definitely be unavoidable by Atl unless he was the first to make it up there.

"…Nine…Eight…Seven…"

'No, Atl can make it. I know he can,' I pushed away the pessimistic thoughts and clenched my fists.

"…Six…Five…Four…"

I pulled my right foot back and bent my knees, getting ready and determined to sprint faster than the other tributes—than the Careers. There was no way that I could lose at the Cornucopia and there was no way that I could allow all those years of perseverance in secret training and pretending to go down the drain.

"...One."

I launched off my pad and darted towards the hill. True to my guesses, it was steep and I experienced difficulty in climbing it. The grunts of the tributes trying to climb it as well were audible…and then, I heard a scream. For a quick second, I glanced at the source and found Ethon pulling down the female tribute of District Five, the one who looked no older than Cordi. I bit my bottom lip and forced myself to continue climbing.

The odds were on my side. I found myself as the first person to reach the Cornucopia despite having wasted some previous seconds and hurried towards the Cornucopia. Without stopping, I snatched two medium-sized axes before I scooped up and swung one of the several backpacks over my shoulder. There was barely any time to think but I knew that I couldn't let anyone but Atl take our district's strongest weapon away from us. I shifted the axe in my left hand to my right since it was my strongest one. Then, I made a lunge for the trident and ran back out to the edge of the hill to begin my process of skidding back down. I needed to get away right now.

Nobody bother to stop me as I made haste into the jungle. I spared a glance back and found Ethon decapitating the head of District Ten's female tribute. Atl, on the other hand, was already skidding down the hill with two backpacks in his hands. Xipilli was just about to hurl a spear at my district partner when District Nine's female tribute gave him a surprise attack and managed to give his right calf a deep cut from her sickle. Immediately, Xipilli howled and the rest I didn't see. I had already entered the jungle.

* * *

My breathing was heavy but adrenaline kept me going. The sounds of the bloodbath could no longer be heard but that didn't mean that I was far enough. I pressed further until couldn't differentiate whether I had previously passed the trees in front of me now or not so I halted and listened. The animals' calls were louder and I couldn't hear anything that didn't seem belong…until the sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs came into hearing. I spun towards the source and prepared to launch the trident. To my relief, it was only Atl.

"Are you alright?" I questioned as he approached me, slinging a backpack over each shoulder. Like me, he had sweat running down his face but there didn't seem to be any visible signs of hurt on his form.

"I'm fine," he smiled. "That sure is a lot of weapons there."

His teasing tone made my lips curl up.

"It's yours," I handed the trident weapon over. "I didn't want anyone else to have it."

We continued further into the jungle after Atl thanked me. We needed to find a place to camp, check on what we had in our backpacks and whatever necessity that we didn't have, we would have to hunt for it or find a suitable enough substitute.

* * *

Atl and I made camp near a small, clear stream that we had managed to find when Atl noticed the faint sound of running water. We had confirmed that there was nothing wrong with the water by throwing some leaves into it to see if the Game Makers were tricking us. It could be acid for all we know. Now, we were both emptying our bags and going through the contents. I had rope, matches, a bottle of iodine and two empty water skins. Meanwhile, Atl had just about the same things, a thin blanket, a bowl and a packet of dried beef. Although I was used to having little to no food since I often starved myself to get my siblings fed in the past, there was no way that one measly packet of dried beef would be able to keep us fed long enough. We would have to hunt but _what_ could we hunt?

As soon as I thought that, a squirrel scurried down a nearby tree and stared at me directly. This was an opportunity. However, just as my fingers brushed against the axe's handle beside me, the squirrel opened it mouth to _bare its fangs_ and launched itself at me. I didn't get the chance to throw my axe at the animal and I almost didn't raise my arms in front of me in time. It was too fast—enough to be a blur—and I felt the stinging pain of its sharp molars sinking into my left arm through the cloth of my jacket. Using my other hand, I grabbed the squirrel's neck with my forefinger and thumb before putting pressure. It struggled but refused to remove its teeth and there was no way that I would let it tear out my flesh. Eventually, the squirrel grew limp and its life slipped away from its eyes.

Atl was by my side immediately. He gingerly removed the squirrel's teeth from my arm, causing me to wince now and then from the pain. As much as I wanted to rip it right off to get things over with, I knew the consequences of doing so. I didn't fancy bleeding to death from doing something foolhardy. Once the squirrel's fangs were fully out, I rolled up my sleeve and forced some more blood out, though I was careful to not get any on my tribute token. Then, I headed to the stream to clean the wound.

Behind me, the sound of ripping could be heard. I turn my head and found Atl tearing the thin blanket into pieces. He reached for my wounded arm and began to tightly yet also carefully wrap a strand around it like a makeshift bandage. It was the most that could be done in such situation.

"It seems that they're reusing the carnivorous squirrels from the 50th Hunger Games," Atl spoke quietly.

"Are they edible? That'll be a slight upside to them," I smiled amidst the dulling pain.

"Yeah," Atl caught on to my effort to lighten the mood. "They are."

"Good."

My district partner's hands didn't move away, although he had already tied the ends together into a tight knot. His cerulean orbs were fixed on the necklace weaved around my sea glass bracelet. Then, he snapped his gaze away and stood up while I followed suit. We walked back to our things and put the items back into our bags. Though, Atl had moved all of his into one instead.

"How do you think we should cook?" he asked while zipping up his bag. "The other tributes can see the smoke in daylight. It's possible during the night but there are still some risks…"

I looked up and studied the tall trees. Their large leaves largely hid the sky and sun filtered in through the odd spaces. I stepped from side to another and then, front and back. I could feel Atl's curious eyes on me while I did so. Then, I stopped at a certain spot and then, looked at Atl.

"Build a fire here. Smoke can be seen in daylight but I doubt that any tribute in this jungle can find it. I can barely see the sky," I said. "Also, the Careers wouldn't be able to see much of the smoke either if they've chosen the Cornucopia as their campsite."

Atl looked up and observed the canopy, realizing soon that I was right.

"If you ever attended the academy, you might as well best me in studies," he replied with humor lacing his tone. "You're definitely a fast thinker."

My lips twitched up into a smile at his compliment. I stepped aside as Atl got to work on making the fire and picked up the dead squirrel from the spot where he had placed it. Skinning it with an axe would be hard but it was still better than eating it with its burnt fur and charred skin attached.

* * *

_Finnick_

I watched my tributes from the large screen inside the living room of District Four's floor in the apartments behind the Training Center. Everyone was gathered in the room and our eyes were all glued on the screen. It had pained me to see Arva injured but I was glad that it wasn't severe. There was nothing I could do to prevent harm from befalling on her in the arena…but at least Atl was there. Still, I was quite proud at how she was able to retrieve what she wanted and managed to get away from the Cornucopia without injuries. Atl managed well too. Currently, Arva was sleeping soundly while Atl was keeping watch. The both of them were taking turns.

The screen switched and the Careers came into view. They were talking amongst themselves and eating strips of dried meat and pieces of dried fruit at the Cornucopia. Xipilli wore a smug grin, Ethon was smirking and Ailith had draped herself all over her district partner whereas Claramae stayed dour. The four of them had managed to slay eight tributes during the bloodbath and now it was only down to sixteen.

The screen switched to the other remaining tributes and I paid no more attention to the screen. Today, I had the opportunity to watch my tributes until the day ended. Tomorrow, I would as well…as long as neither of them needed any help from sponsors.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: How many of you likes Atl? I'm contemplating his fate and I already have several ideas so your replies would be a great help to me in choosing one...!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_Arva_

I felt the warmth of the sun on my skin as dawn broke and life returned to the jungle. The darkness of night was gradually lifting as sunlight filtered in through the canopy. The entire time during my shift which was the half of the night after midnight—or at least what Atl and I had deduced as midnight when the calls of wildlife could no longer be heard—to keep watch, I was like a cat on hot bricks. The silence in addition to the cool night air and the lack of light since we've decided against keeping a burning fire had created a bone-chilling atmosphere and the frequent thought of some animal or tribute suddenly sneaking up to attack us kept drowsiness at bay. My hands had never left my axes…while Atl slept with his trident by his side.

My district partner woke up with a start the moment I got onto my feet to stretch. Though, he relaxed as soon as he only saw me nearby. Atl rose and patted away any dirt, bugs or stray grass before shrugging on his jacket which he had used as a pillow. Then, he grabbed his trident and went off to where the snares he had set up yesterday was, chucking his empty backpack somewhere else on the way. Meanwhile, I refilled our water skins, adding drops of iodine to purify it and then, washed my face.

Soon, Atl returned with a squirrel that hung limp by its tail on his hands. There was no blood on it so I guessed that he had killed it by strangulation while the carnivorous animal struggled in the air, held up by one of the four snares' rope. Wordlessly, he handed it over to me and began to relight the fire while I worked on the task of skinning what would be our breakfast after I looped off its head, feet and tail. Once that was done with, I let Atl cook it over the flame and proceeded to pack my things. The both of us needed no words to communicate on what we should do. It was with mutual understanding that we had to move once we've eaten. We were already lucky enough to have gotten dinner and breakfast, and we were also lucky that we had yet encountered any of the other living tributes.

* * *

Atl and I trudged along the jungle, carefully avoiding the plants and trees in case any of them were lethal. In the previous games that Marceline Xurxo served as head Game Maker, she had created a small but deadly variety of muttations and plants. Last year's games had beautiful red star-shaped flowers that combusted upon touch along with transparent-winged moths that fatally poisoned anything alive with one single sting from its needle-like antennas. Then, the year before that, she brought out lovely ice-blue hummingbirds that blended well in the harsh frozen arena…and enjoyed skewering tributes with their steel-like beaks.

"It's getting a little too calm," Atl whispered while clenching his trident harder and I had to agree. Through one of the larger gaps in the canopy, we could tell that the sun was already high in the sky yet no cannon had gone off. Most of the weaker tributes had died in the bloodbath, but there were still the lucky District Five tributes and the female tribute of District Three. There was no doubt that the Careers would be frustrated that the tributes that only scored five in training could slip away from their clutches and that they would already be hunting for them…unless some of the remaining weaker tributes were _pretending_ to be weak.

* * *

_Finnick_

My muscles were tensed as I clutched the armrests of the armchair I sat in the living room. Like yesterday, everyone but Elodea who went to check on the Morning Line Odds was gathered here and it was obvious that we were all anxious about Atl and Arva. They had done well so far but they had no knowledge of what their enemies were doing at the moment and right now, the predators of the games at west along with the skilled sickle-wielding District Nine tributes at east were getting closer to where they were.

I wasn't worried about my tributes if the Careers got too close to them. Ailith was complaining a lot to the boys and they weren't concerned about making too much noise since they weren't the prey in the games. Thus, if they entered hearing range, Atl and Arva would be able to escape. On the other hand, I was concerned about the District Nine tributes. They were silent and they were acting fast. The female tribute had managed to escape Xipilli after wounding him at the Cornucopia yesterday and the male tribute had killed the female tribute of District Six. It wouldn't even take five minutes for them to reach Atl and Arva…

…And, they did.

Both District Four tributes were caught off guard but they managed to block the attacks with their weapons. Atl twisted the two sickles caught in between his trident's three prongs and tossed the weapons away before proceeding to stab District Nine's male tribute directly at the heart, granting a quick and almost entirely painless death. The cannon fired right away. At the same time, Arva forced her opponent's sickle away and kicked her stomach. Her signature smile was not present on her lips. It was instead replaced by a small frown and her eyebrows were also furrowed in concentration. While District's Nine female tribute was trying to recover, Arva shot towards her and beheaded the girl in one swift motion. Another cannon sounded at once. Regret and disgust crossed Arva's emotions as she stared down at her fallen opponent and I knew she felt remorseful for her actions. However, they were gone the moment she turned to face Atl.

"Let's go," she said to her district partner and they began to walk again after picking up the weapons of their opponents. There was nothing else for them to take anyway.

I leaned back onto the armchair and the words Arva spoke to me before she entered the arena floated back into my mind. Although her training score would've hinted at it, her smooth kill had fully confirmed that she wasn't the defenseless person she made herself out to be. She was also unexpectedly skilled with the axe. However, the guilt she felt towards killing someone that hadn't even lived life to its complete extent convinced me that she wasn't some cunning, coldblooded murderer. No, she was just like most of the tributes. Afraid and unwilling but forced to kill in order to survive. There was no way that I was going to abandon my love for her just because her hands were now stained. She had and continued to do the same for me after all.

* * *

_Arva_

I had stuffed the sickle by its handle into one of my backpack's side pocket just like how Atl did with both of his. He had wanted to give them to me since he didn't know how to wield them but I shook my head and told him that I had more than enough weapons already and that he should keep them in cases of emergencies. The both of us were now heading further into the jungle in search of more food and a new place to sleep for the oncoming night. If we could find an unattended cave or another source of water, we would be fortunate for neither Atl nor I trusted the plants enough to climb one of the thick threes in order to camp up there despite what good cover the canopy would have made.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream filled the air, followed by the sound of a cannon's boom. It was from nearby and the scream sounded so much like how a child near Cordi's age would sound like. Without thinking properly, I darted off to the source.

"Arva!"

I heard Atl call after me but I didn't stop until the sight of a bloody corpse and a grinning—with the exception of Claramae—pack of Careers greeted me. They hadn't noticed me yet since their eyes were focused on one of the trees. I looked out up at one of the nearby trees where the little girl from District Five was sobbing and hysterically crying out the name of her district partner while telling the Careers to get away. I felt my heart pang as my brain pieced things together. Fleming, the male tribute of District Five had protected his district partner and that was his corpse lying on Ethon's feet. As much as I wanted to rush in the scene and wipe the smirks off their faces, I knew I couldn't take on four Careers singlehandedly. With Atl, I might stand a chance but I doubt that we would be able to take all of them down considering how much of a deadly opponent Claramae was.

Slowly, I edged away from the scene, using the screams and sobs of the remaining District Five tribute as my cover. Once I was far enough, I broke into a run…and nearly slammed into someone's hard chest. Strong hands grabbed my arms to prevent me from tearing off or from harming the other person and it was only until I realized that they belonged to Atl that I stopped struggling.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a hushed tone when his concerned cerulean orbs settled onto my frantic baby blues.

"Careers. All four of them. District Five's male tribute is dead. The female one is still safe on a tree but she's distraught."

"…She's the little girl, isn't she?"

That was all it took for a few tears to slip down my cheeks. It was pathetic but that little girl reminded me so much of Cordi. They both shared the same face shape and the same hair color. If I hadn't volunteered for Cordi, my beloved sister could very well be the sobbing one who had just witnessed the brutal death of her district partner before her eyes.

Sorrow filled Atl's eyes. He embraced me and then, apologized. I knew what he meant. We couldn't save the poor girl without losing our own lives in process. Four Careers, albeit the fact Ailith was practically useless, would put up a tough fight. I had previously thought the same thing after all. I pulled away from Atl and he wiped away the salty liquid trialing down my cheeks since both my hands were busy clenching my axes. I kept my back to the distant commotion behind me and the both of us fled the scene. The fourth cannon of the day sounded not long after.

* * *

Night had fallen and we were setting up camp on the jungle's ground. Atl and I hadn't managed to find another water source or a safer form of shelter and despite how the girl from District Five appeared to be in no danger from the plants when she was up in the tree, we weren't taking any chances with the wildlife. Atl and I hadn't found more squirrels for another meal as well, though the both of us weren't exactly hungry after what had occurred.

The anthem began to play as the Capitol insignia was projected onto the sky. The picture of the male tribute of District Five was shown first, followed by the picture of the little girl, his district partner. I tore my eyes away and focused them to my front, ignoring the other two pictures of today's dead tributes as they were the ones Atl and I killed. I didn't want to see their faces, though that didn't stop the image of the head of District Nine's girl falling off her neck from being replayed in my mind. Bile crawled up my throat but I forced it back down. There was no way that I could mourn over the lives of my opponents right now. No tribute who keeps sniveling over the deaths of her opponents would have sponsors flocking towards her, much less bets being placed on her.

I traced the chain of the necklace intertwined with my sea glass bracelet before stopping at the lapis lazuli pendant. I knew what the gemstone meant since mother used to wear one around her neck everyday up until her death. Hers was an anniversary gift from father and I recalled the amount of times he would update me on his secret plans of buying a precious, healing stone of friendship and love for mother. It hadn't been cheap and it hadn't been easy to obtain one but he did it. Now, the necklace lay in mother's jewelry box, hidden underneath my dresses behind my wardrobe.

Hoping that Finnick and my siblings were watching me, I placed a kiss on the pendant and another on the bracelet. It was a cryptic way for them to know that I loved them dearly.

* * *

_Finnick_

I smiled at the sight of Arva kissing my gift. She was telling me she loved me, just like she was telling her siblings how she loved them by kissing her sea glass bracelet afterwards. I caught Mags' knowing eyes on me and she smiled as well. She patted my hand and then, left to retired for the night. Eventually, Elodea retired for the night as well. Juliet and Andri weren't here since they had to attend a dinner party for business purposes. Their popularity had skyrocketed further after Arva and Atl wore their designs.

As for myself, I wished that I could remain seated and continue to watch my love and her district partner from the television's screen, but I couldn't. I had a client waiting for me and President Snow would be displeased if I ignored her. So reluctantly, I stood up and exited the place after sending a silent prayer to whichever powerful being in the heavens and the seas that was listening to protect the both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Arva_

Today was the third day I've spent in the arena and the wound I received from the carnivorous squirrel had already healed into an ugly set of scars. There was nothing I could do about it, though. Other than that, up until now only half of the initial twenty-four tributes are dead. That wasn't good. Not at all. If the number of deaths didn't increase by the end of the day, the Capitol would get bored and when they got bored, the Game Makers would do something to draw their excitement back.

I increased my pace as I pulled apart the snare I set last night. I hadn't any luck in capturing a meal but that didn't mean that the rope should go to waste. Then, a knife whizzed by my head out of the blue, nicking my ear slightly. I dropped the rope and swiftly grabbed my axes that were lying next to my feet before spinning around just in time to deflect another knife coming at me. A loud inhuman cry followed and I got onto my feet the same moment another knife came down at me. For a split second, I caught the crazed look of District Ten's remaining tribute as I forced away his weapon, causing him to stagger backwards. His eyes were slightly glazed and he had foam running down his chin while his face was covered in blood—dried and new. The boy was non compos mentis.

Without another second wasted, I lunged forward and aimed for his head…only for him to raise his arms in attempt to protect himself. Blood spurted out and splattered everywhere as the mad tribute howled in agony. The hand he used to hold his knife landed on the ground while my axe was jammed into his other arm, caught by the bone. Although I steeled my nerves and yanked my axe free, horror had seized me when I felt the crimson liquid come in contact with my skin. With my other axe, I aimed for his head again but the deranged District Ten tribute raised his handless arm and blocked it with his flesh. Fury was clear in his insane eyes and more foam dripped from his mouth as he flung away his arm, ripping my axe from my hold while dislodging and causing it to soar several feet away from us in process. I jumped back and held my remaining axe with both hands. The mad tribute bared his teeth and leaped forward but I was prepared. I raised my axe and went for his skull. The inhuman cry barely escaped his mouth as he slumped onto the ground with life leaving his eyes. Seconds later, a cannon's boom echoed all over the arena, confirming and announcing the death of another tribute.

I wrenched out my axe, ignoring the knife, blood, bits of skull and brain matter before calmly heading to where my other axe had landed even though I was shaking like a leaf within. I couldn't show the Capitol weakness just like how I did yesterday. Nobody would bet, much less sponsor a tribute who kept sniveling at the death of her opponents. I proceeded to retrieve the rope I dropped and hurriedly stuffed it into my backpack next to it. I needed to meet up with Atl. Both of us didn't need long to undo our snares and with the amount of time I spent on fighting earlier, he should've been done and came over looking for me already. I broke into a jog towards the direction of Atl's snare after I slipped my arms under my backpack. Something was wrong.

* * *

The first thing I saw was a bloody Atl's trident piercing through Ailith's chest and Xipilli throwing his spear at Atl's open back several feet away. There was no way that Atl could've blocked it so I lifted my axe and flung it towards the spear's path in hopes of intercepting it. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as my axe flew. Atl was tugging out his trident from Ailith's body and Xipilli wore a malicious grin, though it was gone the moment my axe connected with his spear and pushed it off course.

"What the—" Xipilli tried to curse but he was cut off by Atl's trident stabbing into his torso. The both of them fell onto the ground with a heavy thud. However, the male tribute of District One didn't die right away. In fact, he gargled on his blood letting out a bark of laughter.

"Ethon's hunting for her. He's going to have _fun_," he forced those final words out, choking while trying to emphasize the last word. Then, he was gone and two cannons sounded.

I rushed towards the scene as Atl pulled out his now-red trident. He was staggering while clutching the arm that held his trident and he was breathing heavily. I grabbed his other arm to steady him and upon closer inspection, I found that he had sustained a cut across his forehead.

"Where else are you bleeding?" I asked, beginning to grow more panicked.

"Left leg. Two managed to lodge a knife in it," he winced. "One also managed to stab my arm."

I was about to order him to sit down when he unexpectedly pushed me away…and took an arrow for me. In alarm, I cried out my district partner's name. The weapon aimed for me had embedded itself onto his back. Even District Twelve's surviving tribute was surprised at Atl's actions. Without entirely processing the situation, my body worked on its own. I felt myself launching forward and the next thing I knew, Twelve's severed head and body was on the ground. I could also hear the cannon go off for his death.

Atl was on the ground when I rushed to his side, dropping my axe as I kneeled down. I needed to threat his wounds now or he'd die and I couldn't allow that, especially after he protected me.

"Where's your backpack?" I demanded while applying pressure to his leg wound. I could see his flesh and even some of his bone which showed how deep Ailith had stabbed him.

"Near my snare…" Atl answered weakly. He was losing consciousness from blood loss. After I begged him to not fall asleep and told him to apply as much pressure as he could onto his wound, I ran to retrieve his backpack and rummaged through it. I found the makeshift bandages and took them out along with the water skins. Then, something floating down caught my eye. It was a gift from sponsors!

I got onto my feet at once and leapt for it. It was a medium-sized plastic box containing two fat rolls of bandages, needles, thread, gauze and a bottle of antiseptic. Without doubt, everything in the box cost a fortune since prices rose as days went by and tears unwillingly sprang into my eyes. Finnick and Mags were watching. Elodea must be as well. Sponsorship involved at least a mentor with the help of an escort.

"Thank you," I said while looking up at the sky. Then, I was back at Atl's side and working on his wounds.

* * *

_Finnick_

Relief flooded through me as Arva helped Atl into a nearby cave she found while trying to locate a source of water after she cleaned up the boy's wounds and stitched up the ones that required stitching. Their new shelter was hidden behind a thick curtain of vines and leaves but they were thankfully harmless plants. Elodea had flown into a panic when she saw Atl getting injured and to be honest, I was panicked as well. He had saved Arva and there was no way that I could let my love watch her district partner die like that in front of her eyes. Arva would be devastated. The both of us had immediately set of to where the betting stations were stationed at the lounge of the Training Center and we had done all we could to gain more sponsors in order to get just about everything Arva needed to nurse Atl back to health.

"Thank goodness," Elodea sighed. She averted her eyes from the gigantic screen hanging the wall of the lounge and turned to me.

"Should we gather more sponsors to send them both a hot meal? I'm pretty sure that they would need it to soothe themselves after something like that," she smiled warmly.

I agreed, smiling as well and added that we should send them some water too if we had more.

"Lovely idea! Now, let's get to work," the escort replied brightly before walking away towards the direction of a group of giggling ladies. I spared the screen another glance and my smile widened in the slightest at the sight of Arva's relieved smile. Then, I headed off towards another group of ladies to begin on working my charms. No matter how contradictory the things I was forced to do with my morals and ideals, I would put everything I have on the line just so I could preserve Arva's beautiful smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Arva_

The heavy downpour outside silenced the crackling fire as I fed it another small branch. Night had fallen long ago and I was keeping myself awake by feeding my mind with fears. Atl was in no shape to keep watch at all and I didn't want his healing process to be hindered. I gazed into the inky blackness through the gaps of the curtain of greens for a moment before picking up the unopened metal container and spoon a few feet away to eat. It had arrived with another one before the rain started falling at twilight and I had already fed Atl his stew. The sponsored food was our first and only meal for today.

Once I was done, I took both containers and spoons to the mouth of the cave so I could wash them with rainwater. After that, I held out one of the containers and waited patiently for it to be filled before setting it behind me on the dry earth to do the same thing with the other one. Heavens know when Atl and I would be able to find more when we needed it and I had to clean and re-bandage my district partner's wounds sometime too.

'I should purify them as a precaution too…' I thought while watching the water level in the second container gradually rise.

"Arva…?" Atl's tired voice called.

"In a minute," I called back without looking. The container in my hands was already filled so I picked up the other one, careful to not spill the water and to not drop the spoons clamped in between my hand and the container, and made my way back. Atl watched me as I sealed the containers after adding some drops of iodine.

"Are you feeling any better?" I sat down near him and fed yet another small branch to the fire. It was a good thing that I had collected extras before the rain started. Damp wood would be useless and Atl's body should be focusing on healing more than keeping himself warm in a freezing night like this.

"Yeah," he answered with a smile and I couldn't help admiring his strength—his mental strength and perseverance. While I was stitching him and removing the arrow earlier, he kept quiet despite the immense pain he had to be going through. We had no painkillers but neither of us blamed our mentors and escort for not providing them for us. They had to be either too expensive or unavailable. The main point of the Hunger Games was to watch the tributes suffer after all. It was how the Capitol reminded the districts that we were under their mercy. The kit and food sent by our mentors and escort were already more than enough anyway.

"You should continue sleeping then. You need to heal," I reminded, though Atl shook his head.

"I can't sleep anymore…" he said. "His final words are playing in my head."

His final words…Xipilli had talked about Ethon hunting for me and as sick and twisted as it was, he had talked about Ethon going to have _fun_. I didn't know how else to assure my district partner but I simply told him that I would be fine. We lapsed into silence with only the crackling fire and the rain's steady beating outside serving as background music. Tonight, the animals and insects of the jungle made no sounds. There wouldn't be any tribute hunting for each other in this kind of weather as well.

"You know…it's nice to see other emotions on your face instead of that smile you wear in public. It's not even real half of the time…"

My head snapped up. I was astonished by Atl's words. Had he figured out my act? Well, he _had_ been wary of me since the beginning and I should've expected him to put two and two together, especially with the events that occurred and what could come next. Though, that didn't mean that being told that my usual smile was a façade directly in my face would be less of a shock.

"I could tell that you weren't as meek as you acted the moment you volunteered for your sister," Atl's smile returned when he saw my expression. "You're like a wolf in sheep's skin but not exactly either. You're just somewhere in between."

How ironic was it that he was using the same metaphors as I did? But, I was puzzled as to how he drew up that conclusion. I had always believed that I was the cunning wolf that hid among her prey…although I was confused about whether I was truly that or just another sheep pretending to be a wolf recently.

"What makes you think that way?" I questioned softly.

"You're not ruthless but you're not entirely submissive either…It's like you're balancing on a fence that's separating two worlds."

"…I see."

Again, we lapsed into silence as I mulled over Atl's words. I honestly didn't know what else to say in reply…but somewhere deep in my heart, I wished that it was Finnick telling me those words. He was the first person outside family that could lure out the real me without really trying. He was the first person that made me feel lost and he was also the first person that I fell in love with. I just…well, it would make better sense for Finnick to say those things to me instead of Atl…Atl who was like an older brother figure to me and who reminded me of Arlen in some senses.

"Before the reapings, you didn't know me but I knew you and your siblings," Atl's voice captured my attention once more. Nostalgia was clear in his cerulean orbs as he thought about the past. "Wiley, my little brother, often plays with Cordelia and I pass Arlen now and then during work."

I racked my mind to search for the face that belonged to Atl's younger brother's name. Cordi had a lot of friends—more than Arlen and I did in total—and she often went out to play with them, be it by the sea or out at the cobblestone streets. She was a sweet, innocent girl who never judge and always thought the best of people after all. Our parents would be proud of her just as they would be proud of Arlen who was brave, loving, loyal and strong. Even I was proud of them because it meant that I did a good job raising them in our parents' stead despite being young myself as well.

An image of a boy with chestnut hair and cerulean eyes smiling sweetly at me entered my mind. He was Wiley and he was the only boy called that among all of Cordi's friends. He was also the only boy that often came over to our house asking for her so they could go out and enjoy the weather.

"Wiley's a sweet boy," I smiled at the memory of Atl's little brother coming over with daisies for me on my birthday last year. They couldn't be found in our district since the seawater and ocean air wasn't good for them so I knew that he had bought them from the florist's and that they couldn't be cheap for a little boy to purchase them.

"He is," Atl's lips curled up fondly. "He takes over our mother."

"But...how is it that I've never met or heard about you?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Then, I realized. Wiley never spoke about his family or rather, their names when he was with us. Cordi would've mentioned it if he did. My sweet sister liked to share her days with me like how I liked to listen to them.

"It never came up, I guess. And, I'm always busy with the academy and work so I don't have much time to be with him."

"I'm sure he understands. He's wise for his age."

"Yeah…hey, if I don't make it out alive—"

"Don't say that," I immediately cut him off. I didn't want to think about either of us dying yet. Not at a time like this and not when he just took an arrow for me.

"…We both won't make it out alive," he replied quietly and there wasn't anything else I could say in protest. It was the brutal truth. Atl reached out and patted my head like how I did to my siblings back at home.

"I just want you to know that if I don't make it out alive, I'll be happy if you did. One of us has to survive. Just promise to visit my family and remind them that I love them whenever the fact seems to have slipped from their minds, alright?"

I inhaled and then, exhaled. I was trying hard not to cry because the way Atl said those words were as if he already knew his fate—as if it was already set in stone. I couldn't believe that he was ready to lay down his life just so I could continue mine. He was still young—we all were! It wasn't fair that children had to die. It wasn't fair that we were forced to kill each other. It wasn't fair that the one surviving tribute would be haunted forever. It wasn't fair that many districts lived in poverty and it wasn't fair that the Capitol held so much power. Weren't we all born human? How did the old world change until it became the one we all currently resided in?

"I would feel the same way if you were the one who survived, Atl. I promise to do those as long as you promise to as well," my voice cracked slightly but I refused to break. I needed to be determined. I needed to be strong. I was a fighter and I would fight to protect the ones I cared for. Funny how I've been shedding more tears in these past days than I ever did after the death of father, mother and uncle.

"I promise," Atl smiled for another time "I won't let him slip into despair too."

I laughed and my lips curved upwards even though I felt anything but happy. The watching people may not know who Atl was talking about but I did. I wouldn't want Finnick to slip further into darkness and sorrow because of my death either. He already had enough on his plate.

"Thank you."

* * *

The rain finally let up when daylight streamed in through the gaps of the thick green curtain of plants. The fire had died and right now, I was cleaning and re-bandaging my district partner's wounds with a clear mind. In the end of Atl and my conversation hours ago, he persuaded me to get some sleep, saying that nobody would be out in such a downpour and that the lack of sleep would hinder my thinking and movements. I was glad that he did.

"There are only eight of us left now, right?" Atl's asked while I re-bandaged his shoulder wound.

"Yes…they should be interviewing the families now."

Suddenly, the ground shook and distant screeches that belonged to no human filled the air. Atl thankfully steadied me when I lost my balance and panic filled my being as I thought about the cave possibly collapsing on us. However, the earthquake stopped soon after and two cannons sounded. Whatever that made those noises and caused the ground to shake so much even from a distance was dangerous and I had an idea that one of Marceline Xurxo's muttations was the reason. None of the games she created as head Game Maker had lesser than two of her muttations. It was her trademark and those muttations of her made the games more brutal.

"We have to get moving," Atl said and I nodded. I quickly finished the bandaging and stuffed our things back into the backpacks. Hopefully, the cause of death for those two tributes weren't anywhere near.

* * *

_Finnick_

I wanted to shout—to smash the television screen but I held myself back. Marceline, the head Game Maker for the fourth year in a row now, had brought out some of the new breed of muttations she made and those gigantic, disgusting leeches had burst forth from the hill with the Cornucopia on top of it and devoured both of the District Three tributes. Ethon and Claramae had left their camp earlier to hunt for the other tributes so they had escaped death by those muttations but right now, Arva and Atl were unknowingly heading towards the direction of the Cornucopia. They were moving slowly since Atl refused to lean his weight on Arva with the reason that she wouldn't be able to fight if she was holding him up. Thus, he used his trident as a support. However, they would die as soon as those muttations sensed them. I had to warn them some way.

I plastered the charming mask onto my face and calmly stepped into the lounge, though impatience, worry and fear conquered my emotions inside. During my games, Marceline was also the head Game Maker. She had a field of sleep-inducing poppies placed on one side of the arena and she had also placed exploding frogs along the banks of every water source. My tributes weren't going to die now. As a mentor, I couldn't let that happen, but as the man in love with Arva, I needed do everything in my power to keep her alive. What kind of person would I be to let my one true love die when I knew that I could have prevented her death? It was selfish, yes, especially after I, along with the rest of Panem, witnessed their conversation last night but I couldn't lose Arva, especially not to those sickening muttations and not to the Capitol that brought so many people misery.

I handed the required amount of money over to the Avox and then, glued my eyes onto the screen overhead. A small parcel floated down the sky and landed in front of my tributes. Arva kneeled down and placed her axes on the ground before opening the parcel. The both of them looked at the single leaf inside it bewilderedly. Just as I expected, they didn't understand. Not yet anyway. The second parcel floated down and inside it was another leaf. Then, the third one followed and the forth one as well.

"Leaf? More leaves?" Arva mumbled as the fifth and final parcel floated down. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she stared at the leaves in her hands. Then, realization struck her. "Leave!"

She dropped the leaves and hastily picked up her axes, roughly stuffing one by its handle into her belt so she could swing Atl's arm over her neck. He didn't protest this time and they began to backtrack as fast as they could.

"Looking out for your tributes, hmm?" a familiar voice spoke dryly behind me. I turned around and smiled at the sight of Ila, the blunt winner from District Seven of last year's Hunger Games, with her arms crossed. She was a tiny girl despite being a year older than I, though what she lacked in height, she made up with speed and precision as proved by her killing methods in her games…Arva's smooth kills with her axes reminded me of Ila's only Ila was less hesitant and more austere. It was surprising that we became good friends and it was surprising that she even got along fine with Haymitch Abernathy.

"Of course," I widened my smile "Yours are doing well."

"Surprisingly," she rolled her eyes. "The girl was a bitch that kept complaining and moaning about every little thing from the food down to the shape of the _soap_! I don't even know how her family or even the boy can stand her, much less comprehend how she was able to wield an axe."

I let out a chuckle and then, gazed back at the screen. Arva and Atl were still being shown and they were a good distance away from the Cornucopia already. Atl was no longer leaning onto Arva and Arva's other axe was back in her free hand.

"…Be careful."

My smile nearly dropped at Ila's barely audible warning. I turned back to her and saw the brief flash of sympathy in her hazel orbs before she resumed her unamused expression.

"The idiot girl's complaining about the arena again. She's going to give away their location," she snorted while looking at the screen, covering up what occurred. "Doesn't she run out of saliva at all? How did she even _live_ in _District Seven_?"


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note : I was reminded that Johanna didn't appear until the 71st Hunger Games and well...I introduced her in the last chapter when the story's set during the 68th Hunger Games. Embarrassing mistake, I know. So, I changed the final part of the last chapter and had to put in a new character because I didn't want to make too many changes (and because I liked having a character that was blunt and rude and swore, haha). Sorry about that!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Arva_

Atl and I froze when complaints entered our range of hearing. The voice was fairly high-pitched, indicating that it belonged to a female but it couldn't be Claramae's. Although I don't recall hearing her speak before, the voice couldn't be hers because complaining didn't seem like something Claramae would do. In fact, she leaned more to the watchful and silent type.

"You need to hide," I whispered. Atl walked with a slight limp towards a tree and I followed. We were careful to avoid the scrubs that could be lethal but would also provide a good cover. Atl removed his backpack and sat on one of the protruding roots with his back facing the trunk, followed by placing his trident down. He took my backpack when I handed it over. I wouldn't be able to fight to my fullest capabilities with it on me.

"Be careful," he whispered. In reply, I nodded before clenching my weapons. Then, I nimbly moved away from my district partner's hiding spot. Even though there were six of us left altogether, that didn't mean that the other tributes were in the same condition as Atl. Whoever that survived the Career's wrath had to be good, smart or incredibly lucky. I didn't know which two of the remaining tributes died earlier but I wouldn't count on it being Ethon and Claramae. So, it had to be the District Three tributes or the District Seven tributes.

I ducked under one of the low-hanging vines and hid behind one of the scrubs. Climbing a tree now would be pointless as I wouldn't be able to retrieve my axes after I threw them. I would have only two chances and those two chances didn't provide a hundred percent success of finishing off whoever that was heading this way for each throw.

"…Ugh, _why_ did it have to rain last night? The mud's caking my boots! I want a nice hot bath too! What even possessed the Game Makers to choose a _jungle_ for the arena this year?! Couldn't it be a ruined city that has working showers or something?"

A pair of tributes came into view. From what I could see, the girl had almond hair tied up in a high ponytail, beautiful dark eyes and skin so pale as if she had never been out in the sun whereas the boy was muscled and tanned to a rather dark olive tone with dark brown hair and matching eyes. The girl tribute was clearly the owner of the voice since her mouth continued to move as she uttered more complaints while waving her hands about. For a moment, I was amused. The pair belonged to District Seven, the lumber district yet this girl was complaining about everything like she never lived in a forest in the first place.

"I can't believe I was even _chosen_ in the first place! Seriously, I should be at home, painting my nails and soaking myself in rose water. Sure, the Capitol's beautiful and their fashion's quite interesting but to be thrown in here only after wearing a dress worthy of my status _and_ beauty out in public? Ugh! The costume I had to wear for the parade was horrifying as well! A tree! What in the world were they thinking when they dressed me up as a _tree_?! I'm the mayor's daughter for God's sake! Such humiliation!"

Well…at least that explained a thing or two. I was surprised that her district partner could even stand her continuous ranting. Actually, I'm impressed that he could even keep that stoic look on his face at all.

"At least they had the decency to give me a nine in training. Sweating is _so_ gross!"

At the mention of her training score, I observed her form again. She was entirely weaponless and she didn't even carry a backpack. How on earth did she even _survive_ up until now? I averted my attention to the boy and saw that he was carrying two axes and a backpack, and I pitied him momentarily. He was forced into being a tribute like most of us were and now, he was being treated like a slave for a girl—the daughter of his district's mayor no less—brought up in a life that didn't lack the comfort that not many had. Nevertheless, I needed to engage them in combat. I had to lure them away from Atl and there was also no doubt that I would have to kill them too. After all, it was kill or be killed and it had always been that way for the tributes no matter how sinful murder was. The desire to survive was in every living thing's conscience and that desire thrived among others in desperate times like this.

'…I only hope that everyone, especially Cordi and Arlen will continue to view me as how they did before...'

As soundlessly as I could, I shifted and crept towards the District Seven tributes. The boy would have to go down first since he would surely be able to fend for himself. The pair had stopped walking when the girl demanded her district partner to hand over the water bottle. It was half-empty but she didn't care. The girl raised the bottle and proceeded to gulp it all down while the boy watched with a sense of weariness in his eyes. He must've had time gathering water and he was starting to get tired of his district partner's self-centered behavior.

I leaped out of my hiding place the exact same moment the girl removed her lips from the water bottle. She shrieked as I swiped at the boy's neck, though I didn't manage to cut off his head. He had raised his weapons just in time to prevent it but since shock overwhelmed his senses, his grip wasn't as strong as it should've and I ended up knocking them away. I proceeded to swing my other axe at the boy and I would've succeeded in delivering him an almost painless death had he not ducked. Short strands of dark brown hair flew up into the air and a second later, I was elbowed on my stomach which nearly made me drop my weapons. I gasped and staggered backwards, trying to regain my breath. The boy took this opportunity to retrieve his axes and I barely blocked his oncoming attacks with my own.

The male tribute of District Seven was incredibly strong and my arm muscles were straining to keep his weapons back as he added more pressure despite the amount of harsh training I gave myself in private back at home. I had to do something soon or I would be the one ending up dead and I couldn't die just yet. I had promises to keep and there were people waiting for my return.

Before the sensibility and compunction entered my mind, I forced away my conscience. The boy was taken aback as I lifted my leg and kicked his groin hard. He instantly dropped his weapons, swore loudly and clutched the area where I delivered the low blow. It was an unfair attack but I had no other choice. I then, proceeded to lop off his head. A canon sounded while I spun around, searching for the boy's district partner. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be seen. The girl had run off and saved herself while I brought the boy's demise.

Frowning, I wiped away the blood on the blades of my axes on a patch of grass. Although it was sort of expected for a girl like that to run away at the sight of such an event, I didn't like how she barely tried to help her district partner. I didn't like how she had treated him even. My sense of right and wrong slammed into me in full force while my stomach churned at the sight of the deceased boy's head. How many innocent lives had I taken? Two, three? No, it was four now. Sure, I fought back in self-defense for some of them, but that didn't mean that I should've killed them, right? In fact, none of us should even be spilling blood just to provide some sick and twisted entertainment for the Capitol. We shouldn't even fear or be eager for Reaping Day because it shouldn't be brought into existence to begin with. The Hunger Games should've never been created. The Capitol shouldn't be allowed such power and the overwhelming poverty in the districts shouldn't happen at all. People were dying from hunger daily in the poorer districts yet the residents of the Capitol did nothing but lazed around in luxury.

I bent down and laid my axes on the ground before gingerly picking up the head of District Seven's male tribute. I placed it sideways and above his neck, ignoring the nausea that clawed at me. The boy was handsome. His boyish looks would've gotten him many admires and I was sure that he did gather quite a few back at his district and perhaps even in the Capitol. I was tempted to apologize—to shut his wide, lifeless eyes but I knew that there would be consequences. What I was doing could even be seen as a sign of rebellion to the president if he was watching me now and I didn't want to risk any of my loved one's life for my actions.

Forcing away my gaze, I took the fallen axes of the dead tribute and tossed them into one of the scrubs. Then, I picked up my own weapons and stepped away.

* * *

"Who was it?" Atl asked once I returned to his hiding spot.

"District Seven. The girl got away, though," I answered while taking my backpack, expertly slipping my arms underneath the straps without my axes getting caught now. Nighttime should be arriving soon and we needed to make camp before the skies darkened.

Holding both axes with one hand, I helped Atl's up and passed him his backpack along with his trident. His reasons for not wanting me to support his weight while we walked were reasonable but that didn't mean that I wasn't worried about his leg wound reopening. Back at home, Cordi and Arlen rarely got hurt. They were really careful to the point that I knew that they took extra caution to not cause more possible trouble for me even though my dear siblings could never be trouble to me. Thus, it was surprising that I had even managed to stitch Atl's wounds without my hands shaking too much.

My district partner and I barely took a few steps forward when a shrill scream pierced the air, followed by the fourth cannon of the day. The source of the scream was nearby and I had a hunch that it was District Seven's remaining tribute that died. That meant that it was already down to the final four…

…and that Ethon and Claramae—if they hadn't split up already—were nearby.

'Crap,' my eyes widened when I realized that. I spun around on my heels and saw that Atl's cerulean orbs were wide as well. We hastened back to where he previously hid and quickly settled down behind the thick and tall scrubs, breathing shallowly with hopes that our enemies wouldn't locate us.

"Hiding there won't do you two any good, you know?"

The sound of metal clashing rung through the air as Atl managed to block Ethon's sword inches away from my face. Surprise flitted through Ethon's eyes before he sneered at us.

"Looks like your limbs aren't entirely useless yet, huh? Xipilli and Ailith did a shit job wounding you."

Then, he pulled away, jumping back to avoid any possible oncoming attacks from Atl and I. At the same moment, I leaped to my feet and held my axes up in a defensive stance.

* * *

_Finnick_

My fingers gripped the edge of my seat as my sea greens stayed fix on the television's screen. I had just returned from a client's home and to my dismay, missed much of what happened to my tributes. Mags had kept tabs on them in my place but that didn't ease the guilt I felt for not being able to watch over my love and her district partner. It had taken me all of my willpower to leave the screen just so I could obey the president's orders. I had to remind myself that I was doing all these disgusting things just so I could protect the people I held dear. However, my sacrifices felt like nothing now that Arva stood in front of Atl whose injuries handicapped his abilities to fight, trying to protect them both and hold her ground while Ethon glared at them.

"Where's Claramae?" Arva asked while keeping her sight fixed on Ethon. Her knuckles were turning whiter than her original pale shade from the force she used to grip her axes just like how mine were from clutching the edge of my seat. My beloved was practically up against two strong Careers alone.

"Here."

Fear seized me as Claramae, who had skillfully climbed up a tree on Arva's left without being noticed, and Ethon simultaneously leaped into action. The female tribute of District One threw a pair of throwing knives in a deft motion whereas the male tribute of District Two charged with his sword raised. There was no way that Arva would be able to prevent the attacks at the same instant when both came from different directions. Atl wouldn't be able to help as well.

My tributes were going to die.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Arva_

My arms automatically raised the axes to stop Ethon's sword but as a result, my side was left opened. Claramae's aim was deadly and I knew that she wouldn't miss her intended targets. I had secretly observed her during the public training sessions and although Ailith belonged to a district where peacekeepers were mostly trained and weapons manufactured in addition to masonry being its main industry, Claramae was the stronger, faster and better one of the two females in the Career alliance. It would've made better sense if Claramae was from District Two instead of District One.

Three separate clangs reverberated in the air and my arms shook underneath Ethon's strength. I gave a quick glance to my side, wondering what the cause to the other two clangs was and to my astonishment, I found Atl standing there, breathing heavily. He had swiped away the knives aimed at me with his trident and successfully protected me once again. I couldn't really believe it. First, he took an arrow for me and now, he had probably reopened his wounds by straining himself in order to deflect the knives before they reached me. I never felt so useless in my life. All of that dedication and perseverance throughout the years was for nothing if I couldn't even protect my district partner whereas he could still keep me from harm even though he was severely injured.

I snapped out of my daze when Ethon pulled back his sword. He swung it at me, perhaps intending to take off Atl's head along with mine in one clean strike but I ducked while Atl stumbled away. Claramae proceeded to leap out of the tree with her knives readied. She was going for Atl and I wasn't going to allow that. He watched my back so I was going to do the same. I hurled an axe at her which threw her off course despite how it hardly grazed her arm. She landed on the ground with a loud thud and a painful, sharp crack as though she broke a bone. Meanwhile, something wet and sticky drenched my back, followed by another thud. I whipped around…

…and screamed.

Atl lay on the ground, gripping the bleeding shoulder where his right arm had once been. The white of the bone could be seen in between his red flesh, seeping liquid of life and thoroughly stained digits. I dropped my axes, fell to his side and desperately tried to help him apply more pressure to slow down the flowing blood. His cerulean orbs were wide with fear and his breathing was erratic.

"Don't die," I frantically begged while pressing harder onto the hand that held his wound. "Don't die on me. Please don't die, Atl."

The background noises were indistinct to my ears but my brain mildly registered Ethon's laughter. There was no sound from Claramae, though. However, they weren't my priority now. Turning my back to the predators wasn't smart but I didn't care—not even when mother's words came back to haunt me. My district partner was dying and I was the cause.

"Remember…the…promise…" Atl tried to talk as his consciousness began to slip. I wanted to hush him—to tell him to conserve the energy and use it to slow down the bleeding instead but somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that I wouldn't be able to hear his following words if I did even though I desperately wanted to believe otherwise.

Weakly, he removed his remaining hand from his seeping wound and I rushed to replace it with both of my hands. What was he thinking, letting go of his wound like that? Atl dug into his pocket and pulled out a simple cord necklace with a shark's tooth dangling on it. Then, I realized what he was going to do next. He was going to give it to me as a memento of him and he did. He handed it over to me, careful to not stain the white shark's tooth red, and I knew that there was no use in trying to slow down the blood loss anymore. Atl's time was near and his eyes, now free of fear but filled with assurance, told me that he would welcome death with open arms. I accepted the necklace with bloodstained hands while my district partner relayed his last words to me.

"Sur…vive…"

And, he was gone.

My hands trembled as I held onto Atl's memento tightly, though I was careful not to paint red on the shark's tooth just like how Atl did. Clear drops of liquid landed on my palms, mingling with the crimson but I felt no rain. My senses were no longer dull to my surroundings and I realized that I was crying. Atl was a great district partner—he was a great friend even though he barely knew much about me…In fact, I didn't even get the chance to tell him about my family while he told me about his dear little brother. We didn't get the chance to show each other what was beneath the surface at all yet he still protected me even though he was once wary of me. He even promised to make sure that Finnick wouldn't drown himself in the waves of despair had I been the one to die instead…My district partner was so _kind_ whether he was aware of it or not. Which other person would be so sure that he would die protecting someone else who was practically a stranger when he still had life ahead of him? The way he spoke to me of the promise showed that he was ready and he accepted it. Truthfully, the promise itself showed that he was kind and caring despite his silent demeanor, and hatred swelled within me as I heard the end of Ethon's laughing fit.

"Your little boyfriend's not here to protect you anymore, huh?" the smugness was heavily laced in his tone as he spoke those words. "I told him that it was his death for rejecting my offer. Ha."

Nothing left my mouth as I put on Atl's necklace. I wiped a hand on my pants before proceeding to shut my district partner's eyes. His face, although dirty and had a scar on the forehead, was still handsome and under the dimming light of the sun, I could see the resemblance between him and Wiley. Besides sharing the same eye color, they had the same nose and once Wiley grew to be as old as Atl was, I was sure that he would resemble his older brother more. I whispered to Atl a goodbye and kissed his forehead, right on top of the scar. Then, I curled my digits around the handles of my axes and steadily got onto my feet while keeping my head bowed.

"You're wrong, you know?" I said calmly while Ethon made a sound that showed his confusion in reply. "Cordi didn't see my coffin barely a day after the games began. It's already the fourth day," I elaborated while raising my head. It took a while before realization dawn Ethon. I was talking about the threat he made at me when I declined his offer of alliance after Atl did. The scowl returned to his lips. He positioned himself into a fighting stance.

"She'll be seeing it today," he shot back heatedly. "You'll join your pathetic district partner in death."

"No, I won't be in a coffin anytime soon either," I answered coldly. Then, I raised my left wrist until it was on the same level as my neck so that his attention will be on Atl's memento, my siblings' gift and Finnick's entwined present. "These are proof of my promises."

Directly after I spoke those words, I lunged at the male tribute of District Two. He momentarily taken aback but recovered and thrust his sword at me. However, I had anticipated it so I avoided the attack and swung an axe at his torso. Unfortunately, he had anticipated my attack too and jumped back so my axe could only slice him a little. I didn't stop there, though. I stepped closer and swung my other axe, successfully creating another but deeper cut on his torso before I leaped away to avoid his sword.

My back hit the trunk of a tree as Ethon came at me. I stayed put for a few seconds before ducking and Ethon's sword drove into the wood, causing splinters to fly up. Adrenaline was being pumped into my blood vessels. Without missing a beat, I kicked his knees and then, slammed my body into his, knocking his jammed sword out of his grip in process. The both of us plummeted onto the still-damp ground and with my full weight on top of him; he was gasping for air by then. I took this opportunity to rise and with all my might, wedged an axe into his shoulder—the exact same side where Atl got his arm cut off by his sword, purposefully jamming it into the bone instead of making a clean cut. I wanted Ethon to suffer. I wanted him to go through the agony and feel the helplessness. He didn't deserve a mercifully quick end when he could express mirth at the fact that he caused the death of others. He laughed when Atl was dying, he grinned when a body devoid of life lay before him while a little girl cried and sobbed before him. No person who felt that way should be given clemency.

Ethon's pained howl pierced the air and his blood splattered onto my face. Furiously, he grabbed my neck and tightened his calloused fingers around it but I refused to stop. I continued to forcefully drive the axe further into his bone and used my other hand to drive my second axe into the arm that held my neck. At once, he released me and slammed his fist into my face instead. I was thrown back by the force and pain burst into my senses. Ethon had broken my nose.

Although tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, I ignored the pain and scrambled onto my feet, nearly slipping. Ethon was already on his and he was busy yanking out my axes. I dived for Atl's dissevered arm and pried the trident out of his clutch. Axes may be weapons that I could skillfully wield but tridents would always my best. They were one of the few skills just about every person in my district had been taught to have after all. Behind me, I could hear squelching of the mud as Ethon advanced towards me. I spun around with the trident pointed forward and caught an axe in between of the prongs. Swiftly, I twisted the trident, flinging the axe away from Ethon's clumsy grip and proceeded to do the same with the other one. The agony he was going through and increasing blood loss was muddling up his head. He stood there, stupefied for a moment before lumbering forward and I plunged the trident into his heart.

While his immobile body slumped onto the ground, three cannons sounded. I wasn't puzzled, though. Actually, I didn't even hear them nor did I hear myself being announced as the winner of the 68th Hunger Games. My mind wasn't functioning much as my eyes stay glued to Ethon's lifeless form. They were taking in every wound I had inflicted on him—every single _heartless_ wound. In giving him what deserved, I became what he was as well. How could I face darling Cordi and brave Arlen when they had highly likely seen me like that? How could Finnick continue to love me when I've done something so sickening and thoroughly unforgivable? I didn't feel my arm moving and I didn't hear the panicked voice in the background. All I felt was this immense pain in my torso and then, I was engulfed by darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Finnick_

I lost control. That was a simple way to put for what occurred when Arva plunged the trident into her chest. My mask dropped and I was no longer the person that fooled the entire Capitol—with the exception of the president. All I knew was that this tremendous agony and anguish swallowed me and everything that happened next was a blur. The only things I could mildly recall were me bursting out of the apartment and running all the way to the hospital I knew she would be sent to. I didn't even think of hailing a cab or anything. I had to be with Arva and I had to be by her side as fast as I could. Those were the only concerns going through my mind so I ran and ran and ran until I came upon the tall glass, steel and concrete building. I didn't even have the patience to wait for the automatic doors to slide fully open and slipped sideways through them the moment they were wide enough for me.

"Oh, good day, Mr. Odair! What brings—"

"Where's Arva Morwenna?!" I demanded, interrupting the cheerful receptionist. She was startled at how out of character I appeared but I didn't care. Arva was the most important and precious being in my life. Both she and Mags were and I couldn't lose any of them, especially not to the games, not to the Capitol, not to the president.

"She's undergoing surgery in the emergency room now. Please follow me," the receptionist recovered and hurriedly brought me over to whichever room Arva was in. We entered the elevator, ascended a floor and hastened down the hall. Once we arrived at our destination, I slumped onto one of the seats and stared at the red emergency light that indicated the operation was still going on. I gave no thanks to the receptionist but she left it at that and walked away. Then, I began to pray. I had never been the most religious person despite all the morals and ideals I held tightly onto. How could anybody be religious when two children from each district were sent to their possible deaths every year while the residents of the Capitol indulged in everything luxurious? Nonetheless, I couldn't just sit there and wait quietly either. I was mentally begging for the mercy and grace of the Gods, asking for them to spare compassionate yet strong Arva who had broken down at the final minute and who was the woman I pledged my love to forever. Fate had been cruel in such a way that it allowed President Snow to take away the lives of my parents, though it had also been kind by bringing Mags into my life. It would be harsher if fate were to remove Arva from my life when she had only entered it not long ago. I wouldn't be able to accept it. I would _never_ be able to if Arva were to die right now. Continuing my existence with this lousy hand would no longer be of any significance then…

…But, what if this was my punishment? I had allowed Arva to sink under the water. I hadn't convinced her enough that I would forever love her for who she was no matter what. I hadn't been able to help her stay afloat. For the first time in ages, I shed tears.

* * *

My love was in a stable condition and there were no visible imperfections on her form anywhere. The Capitol doctors had worked the wonders that weren't so fascinating anymore and now, beautiful Arva was sleeping peacefully. I briefly overheard the nurses labelling my love as mentally instable on the other side of the door and I didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. President Snow wouldn't try to exploit an 'insane person' and Arva would be safe from the abyss I was stuck in, though I was also sure that Arva wasn't crazy either. Even if she _had_ changed, she was still my Arva and I would do everything in my power to help her stay afloat once more.

Andri, Juliet, Elodea and Mags had visited Arva's hospital room to see how the new victor was doing. Andri, Juliet and Elodea had all come in together whereas Mags came alone. She gazed at Arva's resting form softly and embraced me, reminding me that my beloved Arva was strong but she would need me more now than ever to bring back that strength and perhaps more. She stayed with me with silence and the frequent beeping from Arva's heart monitor accompanying us for an hour or so because that was when Ila stepped in. However, she wasn't here only to wish Arva well.

"President Snow's requesting for your presence," she informed me quietly. Her hazel eyes held sympathy and concern—two emotions she rarely showed to anyone. I knew what the president must be wanting wasn't good in the least and I had a hunch that it was about Arva. My carelessness had returned to bite me and it was unexpectedly too soon as well.

"I don't know the details but know that I have your back even if it costs me mine," she then, stood up straighter with her gaze hardened. "They've taken too much already. I don't want to see any more suffering and I know you do too," she added.

Slowly, I regained my smile. I thanked my friend and stood up. She smiled back in return and nodded firmly when I asked her to watch Arva in my stead.

"I'll be here until you return and even if the doctors or nurses—heck, even the peacekeepers try to force me out, I'll stand my ground," she answered and I thanked her again. I could trust the fiery victor in protecting my beloved in my absence.

* * *

_Arva_

Irritating beeping interrupted the silent darkness surrounding me. I didn't know what the source was but I couldn't be dead if I could still hear something, right? But, why couldn't I open my eyes? Why couldn't I feel my limbs and why was there a shroud of hollowness surrounding me? …What happened? In that instance, everything came rushing back to me. The memories replayed in my mind like how film would in a flash. Cordi being selected, me volunteering, my farewell with my siblings, the train ride, the morning incident with Finnick, the Tribute Parade and my alliance with Atl—everything up to the point where Ethon lay dead on my feet and then, the part where I had tried to commit self-murder.

I was ashamed of my actions and there was no way that I could deny it. Panem would have seen all and so would all the people I held dear to me. I've broken my promises to them. I've betrayed my vow to my siblings, Finnick and Atl. I was sure that they were either disgusted or angry at me now and up in the heavens, Atl would be regretting his choice of giving his life away to me when I tried to end my own even though nobody else took it. I wasn't strong like how they all believed me as. I wasn't a fighter. I, blinded by fury, was a murderer in cold blood.

A bright ceiling came into sight as I rapidly blinked my blurry eyes to focus them. I had finally managed to open them and although my throat felt dry, the rest of my body was painless. There wasn't even any coming from the center of my face. I turned my head to one side and saw the heart monitor that was the cause of the irritating beeping along with two intravenous drips; one filled with clear liquid and the other filled with what I came to understand as the crimson liquid of life. I turned my head to the other side and was startled to find a petite girl with steely hazel orbs and heavily layered, reddish-brown long hair.

"You're stupid, you know?" her harsh tone sliced through the air. She pushed herself off of the wall and advanced towards me, fierce glare and thin frown unfaltering all the while. "Did you even think about the consequences when you tried to kill yourself? I bet you didn't because you wouldn't have if you did."

She halted beside my bed and looked down at me. Even if I would be taller than her if I was standing, she was certainly more menacing than I was when I fought with Ethon.

"Did you know how terrified Finnick was of losing you? He practically ran all the way here just to be sure that you were still breathing! And there's your stylist, district escort, Mags and even your district partner's stylist too! What about the family you have at home, huh?" her blunt words continued to stab me but then, she softened. "Suicide is a coward's way to run away from reality. You may think that you're a monster for killing that boy in such a fashion but remember, what would the other victors be then? For we have been forced to do, we cannot be accounted as monsters. We're all vulnerable beings with no choice but to follow our instincts and survive for the sake of our wills to live. This goes for the Careers who volunteered as well because _no_ child can ever be fully willing to spill blood on their hands.

"Moreover, Finnick's been drowning in despair until you came along, Haymitch's been drinking reality away, Mags braved everything. There's also Cecelia who's married and is a mother now. Everybody faces reality differently but you don't see them killing themselves, right? Well," she paused to let out a bark of laughter "Haymitch's probably killing himself slowly but that's not the point here. The point is that even if things are too much to handle, suicide isn't an escape. Rather, you're shaming the sacrifices made in order to keep you a live. Honestly, do you want that boy—Atl's sacrifice to be in vain?"

At the mention of Atl's name, I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I had come to realize that the girl standing before me was Ila, the victor of the 67th Hunger Games, and she was right in more than one way even though her words were the ones of harsh truth.

"I'm sorry," I croaked out. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Ila smiled at me and then, bent down to give me a hug. "It's alright, Arva. Everything will be alright one way or another, okay? There are many people who believe in you enough to make those promises you spoke of. Didn't you declare to that District Two boy that these are the proof of them?" she broke away and motioned to my sea glass bracelet, the lapis lazuli necklace and finally, Atl's memento. I could only cry harder at her gestures.

"All of us are different but despite that fact, we are the same. When we walk, we are one because only the people who have gone through what we have can only wholly understand everything."

I drew in a shuddery breathe and choked a little due to the uncomfortable dryness of my throat. Even so, I forced my thanks for Ila out of my throat and gave her a watery smile. However, even though her words were accurate and brutally honest, I couldn't bring myself to believe them entirely. Not now anyway since everything was still raw and fresh, and that the sense of hollowness still lingered. After all, any traces of naivety I once had were all chased away. Though, I wasn't convinced that I now belonged to the pack of wolves either. I had fallen from the tightrope and have plunged down to a pit of something else…whatever it was.

* * *

_Finnick_

Despite my calm composure, I was inwardly surprised when I was greeted by the sight of Marceline Xurxo seated before President Snow. Then, one of the hundreds of secrets I was given as payment by my clients rushed into my mind. I didn't know why I didn't connect the dots earlier, or why I had forgotten such important detail until now but Marceline Xurxo was the mother to the best friend of President Snow's granddaughter and that meant that he couldn't really do anything to her unless he wanted to devastate the only person he cared about to some degree. Furthermore, the woman was rather favored by the president due to her brutality in the games. Nonetheless, why was the head Game Maker here?

Behind me, the peacekeepers closed the doors. I stepped forward and politely addressed the two other people in the lavishly furnished office.

"Take a seat, Mr. Odair," President Snow's words were cold, matching his snake-like eyes. Obeying him, I took the seat beside Marceline and did my best to appear unaffected by the overwhelming stench of faux roses and blood that constantly surrounded the tyrannical ruler of Panem.

"Next year would be Marceline's final year as the head and as a Game Maker. We've drawn into a mutual conclusion that her games, albeit entertaining, are getting more predictable and shorter."

The more I heard, the more I was confused, though I remained unaffected on the outside. What did Marceline's retirement have to do with me? She had never been my client and that was applied to her daughter as well. In fact, we had never exchanged words previously either. It was only when I heard President Snow's following words that I visibly blanched.

"It has also come to our attentions that you harbor certain feelings for this year's victor," President Snow smiled sinisterly. He was enjoying that he found a new weakness of mine—one that he could freely use and twist to break me down if I were to ever defy him.

"Therefore, Marceline and I had another agreement. You will continue as a courtesan up until the end of the next Hunger Games and after that, you are free to publicly pursue a relationship with Arva Morwenna."

I couldn't believe my ears. In front of me was the ruthless and cruel President Snow yet he was making me an offer that couldn't be rejected either way and that didn't even lived up a centimeter to those traits. There _had_ to be a catch because this man who ruled Panem with an iron fist for about two decades had _never_ been known for kindness—more importantly when it didn't give him something in return. Besides that, what did Marceline have to do with making such an agreement that should have only required the president himself?

"…What's the catch?" I voiced my question warily and hearing it in my tone only made the ominous smile of his widen.

"Ah, I see that you're learning quickly, Mr. Odair. Let's just say that if anything happens that paints your relationship in a bad light, there will be severe consequences. The people must accept your relationship. They must accept the possibility of it. Marceline herself has also graciously offered to keep an eye on the both of you and if anything happens, I _will_ know."

I was suspicious as to why President Snow would even trust somebody like Marceline to do his work. The man had poisoned his allies, believing that they would become future foes after all. Someone like Marceline could never have any sway against him despite how he could not simply have her executed. So, what had the two of them discussed prior to my arrival? It couldn't be the murder of the remaining people I cared for if I had failed as they were all victors and their deaths would be suspicious to the public eye. Then, I realized. Arva. My beloved had more to lose than I at the moment. She still had her siblings back at home. They could easily be killed or even worse, purposefully drawn from the reaping ball for the future Hunger Games…like next year's where Marceline could give them brutal and gore-filled ends. Tormenting Arva meant tormenting me and it was killing two birds with one stone for the president.

In spite of that, how was he so sure that Arva and my relationship will go south? Was he counting on the fact that my love for Arva was only infatuation? Or how Arva's 'madness' would make my faith falter? Was he planning things that would break our bond? Whatever his reasons were, I had no choice but to graciously accept his offer either way. I needed to put in all of my effort to make sure that nothing would come between my one true love and I, especially once next year's Hunger Games were over. Making the women of the Capitol come in terms that I would no longer be on the market would be exceedingly hard. All of them believed that I held sincere affections for them. I had done a great job fooling them all under his orders after all and I was sure that the president himself was aware of that.

Marceline and I were dismissed after that. I trailed behind the head Game Maker whose obviously dyed hair reminded me of blood and the both of us stepped outside in unison. She spun around and smiled coyly before closing the gap between us until I could feel her painted lips hovering beside my ear.

"Follow me," her whisper was the total opposite of the coquettish air she gave off earlier and when she pulled away, I saw the short serious gaze she gave me before it disappeared. The coy smile returned to her lips and she used her manicured finger to beckon me towards her. I complied while grinning charmingly and we entered a tinted black car. This woman had secrets that she wanted to share with me even though she clearly had no intention in being one of my clients and she was smart to behave like she wanted what they all usually desired in case there were any prying eyes or ears on us.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note : This chapter was the hardest to write. Ever. So sorry if it's bad, I had to get over this mountain somehow...! Oh and once again, thank you for the sweet reviews, follows and favorites! They bring me motivation to continue typing even when I'm faced with writer's block. Oh and I'd love to respond to your reviews somehow, but all I would be able to type in reply would be expressions of gratitude...because I'm eternally thankful to you all for your comments, reading and even liking this story (Q o Q) and it'd be awkward for some of you even, ahahaha...

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Finnick_

After telling the driver to take the long route home, Marceline shut the panel and leaned back into her seat. Inside her car, we could see the outside world but the opposite couldn't be done. It was like we were isolated and that seemed appropriate for what Marceline wanted to discuss. I turned to the head Game Maker expectantly, waiting for her to talk, and she did.

"Firstly, nobody will get wind of what we will be speaking about here. There are no bugs and the people I trust are exceedingly loyal and clued in on what I do so you may relax. Secondly, I'm a double agent, as is my husband and our daughter knows of this."

The last bit was like a bolt from the blue and I could only stare at Marceline in disbelief, just about half of my composure gone. What was she implying? That she had never been the president's ally and was actually working for someone else? If so, who was that someone else? Who was that person that dared to go against President Snow, especially when the first rebellion failed and resulted in the creation of the Hunger Games as a twisted reminder? Also, it wasn't a secret that many in the districts despised the tyrannical ruler of Panem but for a person born and bred in the Capitol like Marceline to say that she had been against him all along? The confession itself sounded dubious in my ears, although I couldn't find a sliver of anything in Marceline's onyx eyes that betrayed her soul.

"It's hard to swallow isn't it?" Marceline smiled almost bitterly. "I, a favored Game Maker who's renowned for brutality and who's in good terms with the heartless president, acting as a double agent all along? Take as much time as you need to digest this information for I speak nothing but the pure truth. The only reason why I've confided this to you is because I surmise that you do not approve of the games and that you loathe President Snow and his ways."

"Yes, but…who do you work for then?" I cautiously inquired. There were several more buzzing in my head but honestly, Marceline could very well be loyal to the president all along. She could be acting as part of his plan to further break me or gain more of my weaknesses in order to further exploit me along with gaining a tighter hold on my leash.

"I don't 'work for' someone. Rather, I offered to act as a spy and get into the good graces of the president because I and several others share a conviction that the Hunger Games should be abolished and Snow, out of the picture," Marceline replied. "We have been operating for several years now and slowly, we are growing. However, there never was an opportunity to bring our operation forward into the light and we are still waiting for that moment."

Yet, I wasn't thoroughly convinced and I voiced that out in the form of another question. After all, why should I take her words at face value? She could be more experienced in hiding behind a mask compared to Arva and me for all I knew. Once more, Marceline smiled bitterly.

"What faster method to gain the favor of a cruel man than to be cruel as well? I don't relish in what I have to do in order to achieve that and thus, I warmly accept punishment for my sins when time comes. However, I must march on for now so, Finnick Odair, will you join the rebels? I sincerely hope that you will accept because I wish not to see anymore suffering caused by Snow or the Capitol."

"What about Arva? Mags?"

I was already contemplating on accepting Marceline's offer as I found no giveaways to her deceiving me and right now, her normally cold onyx orbs were soft with integrity. The eyes were the windows to one's soul. I had always believed that, more so after emerging as victor in my games. They could never lie no matter how cleverly their owner veiled those raw feelings underneath. That was how I became sure that Arva was not who she pretended to be. That was how _she_ became sure that I wasn't who I walked around as either. My love was the only other person than Mags to faithfully see my underlying real self and I had come to understand that somewhere along the moment I tried to pry all of her secrets out on that morning in the train until the first night she came to soothe me from the night terrors…or perhaps even later than that. Though, that didn't matter now. What did was me knowing that the safety of the two people I cared about the most would be ensured if I decided to join the group that aimed to overthrow the Capitol.

"My acquaintances and I wish to have all the victors, on top of the districts and any aware Capitol resident on our side. However, Arva and Mags will only be informed at a later time. Notifying them now will do them no good, especially Arva whose current state may bring some disadvantages…We need her to wholly be in her right mind once more before we can request her to join."

At that, I wanted to protest that my love was still as sane as she was before she entered the arena, but I was also aware that I had no proof. Right now, she could be waking up from the operation and the first person that enters her view would regretfully not be me. Arva would definitely be a changed person in some way, but insane? No. My love was strong, smart and compassionate, and she only had a lapse in judgment. Nothing more and that was what I willed myself to believe until I have witnessed otherwise. Furthermore, no victor had truly been able to maintain who they were before they entered the arena; even little things like seemingly meaningless thoughts could be distorted. Despite that, the fact that Arva was Arva will forever remain unchanged.

"On top of that, since I've done some…repugnant persuading with Snow just to allow the both of you to be together, it would be wiser for Arva not to be aware of rebels yet."

I narrowed my eyes at Marceline's hesitation. Repugnant persuading? Just _what_ did the head Game Maker say that swayed President Snow enough to allow such arrangement? It couldn't be positive because like what she had stated, what faster way to earn the favor of a cruel man than to be cruel oneself?

"All you need to know that the idea for you and Arva together as a couple is one Snow's granddaughter adores. In fact, she was the one who voiced this out in the presence of Snow, my daughter and I," Marceline said coolly, noticing my response. "I'm not the type to pursue something unless I'm positive that the outcomes would be in my favor and you know that Snow is fond of his granddaughter to some degree. So, will you join us, Mr. Odair? I will do everything in my power to guarantee that the people you care for and all the other people they care for will be under protection. No harm will befall them as long as I can help it."

"…Alright, as long as you swear to that," I replied without averting my gaze away from Marceline's and she complied.

* * *

_Arva_

The relief on Finnick's face was immensely obvious as he stepped into my hospital room. The doctors and nurses have long departed once they had done a quick check up on me. Ila stood up and briefly nodded at Finnick and I before leaving us alone. At me, her hazel orbs had hardened as if to remind me of our earlier conversation while at Finnick, they were tender. It was apparent that she cared for Finnick. When the doors shut behind her, Finnick stepped closer to me with his sea greens filled with warmth and love. I didn't know what to say and I didn't know how to react. Why wasn't he angry? Why wasn't he disgusted? How could he be relieved at seeing someone like me alive? How could he continue to love me? Ila had said that he was terrified of losing me but I was sure that he would be more relieved of my death instead. I wasn't human anymore. I can't take back what I've done and because of that I can never go back to who I was.

"Arva…Arva, my love," he murmured while lifting me into his arms. I felt the shroud of hollowness dispel, though remnants stayed. The pain and rawness dulled as well. What was this power Finnick had? Why did everything feel better in his arms? I was uneasy in his hold and when he pulled away, hurt was evident in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently cupping my cheeks but his tenderness only perturbed me. I shifted my gaze away and quietly told him that nothing was wrong. I couldn't bring myself to confide in him. How could I? It felt like were we living in different planes of existence now.

"…Alright."

He wasn't convinced but he dropped the subject which I was thankful for. Finnick fleetingly pressed his lips like the gentle flutter of butterflies against my forehead, eyelids, nose and then, my jaw. I realized that he had purposefully avoided my lips and I knew that he had done so for me, furthering my uneasiness. Had he always been this understanding? Had he always been this accepting? Didn't he know that I wasn't human anymore? That I couldn't even be labeled as one? I was a beast and that was that.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Finnick's question pulled me out of my thoughts. The hurt in his eyes had intensified and that made the tears return in mine. A beast was the precise label for me because what could be more befitting for a person who could bring such suffering to a caring person like Finnick? He even thought that it was his fault!

Seeing the salty liquid escaping from my baby blues, Finnick wiped them away with his thumbs. Then, he kissed my eyelids once more and proceeded to kiss a corner of my mouth before pulling away. It was the closest he would allow himself to get to my lips…

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. Apologizing was the only thing I could do right now. There was nothing else. I couldn't return his feelings. I couldn't even accept them. Monsters aren't supposed to be loved. They aren't supposed to be cared for and they aren't supposed to be accepted. If I were still a sheep or a wolf, I could consider but no, I didn't belong to any of them anymore. So, in that typical white hospital room, I wept in Finnick's arms as he stood in understanding silence. We didn't move until two nurses and a remorseful Elodea holding onto a hanger with clothes hung on it entered hours later, telling us that I was to be discharged as the Victory Tour would commence as scheduled tomorrow.

Dread filled my being and it was evident in my face because Elodea cast her gaze away, unable to meet mine any longer. The nurses moved forward and pulled the curtain around us after politely asking Finnick to step back. They removed the needles of the intravenous drips and the heart monitor. Then, they urged me to try and stand on my own feet. It wasn't hard to move, but it was a dizzying experience. I nearly fell but the nurses steadied me until everything was fine again in my vision. After that, they left and Elodea handed me the hanger through the curtain. I took it and changed into the garments that no doubt Andri had designed and chosen for me, though I halted for a while when I found no scar or traces of disfigurement on my now flawless skin. Even the ugly set of scars that healed from the carnivorous squirrel's bite was gone. It was as if I had never received any wounds previously. However, I still had Atl's necklace as something to physically remind me of what took place in the arena. Those days could never be a distant fantasy that had gone out of hand.

* * *

After signing some papers, Finnick, Elodea and I exited the hospital building through the back exit where people who wanted their presence in the hospital concealed used. There were no signs of media wanting to pounce on us there and we slipped into the tinted car without any notice. The ride back to the apartments behind the Training Center was without sound from our voices while Finnick's fingers were entwined with mine. I kept my stare directed out of the window and vaguely noted that the distance between the hospital the apartments was large. Had Finnick honestly ran all the way there just to see me as Ila had said? As curious as I was, I didn't ask. I had no rights to anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Arva_

Finnick's hand never left mine but I barely paid attention to his warmth, although I didn't wish it away either. It was comforting as he kept the void feeling at bay yet it also tormenting because I deserved to be haunted by that same vacancy. At the end, I couldn't make up my mind and just decided to let it all be. Whether it was irony or something else, I was a walking, contradicting monster.

Once I was out of the car, I barely paid attention to anything really and mindlessly walked whichever direction the others were heading. Everything felt surreal as though I was a ghost floating pass. However, reality came crashing down on me the moment I stepped into District Four's assigned floor on the apartment. Memories rushed into my head; Atl and I eating with everyone, leaving the apartments in the morning to go training, coming back together, planning, conversing. I felt Finnick release my hand as I crumbled only to be caught by the man himself before I hit the ground. Not caring about how I appeared before the eyes of the people I came to know at the Capitol, I sobbed and sobbed until I slipped away into unconsciousness when fatigue took over.

* * *

The second time my heavy eyes opened, I was greeted by the familiar—albeit dark—ceiling of my bedroom in the apartments. I sluggishly climbed, nearly falling out of the bed, and stumbled towards the connected bathroom. I slipped on the furry mat and as I was about to fall again, I caught myself by the sink. Then, I hoisted myself up, turned on the tap and splashed the cool water onto my face. Instantly, I felt better, though only by miniscule. The shroud of hollowness was back and there was this uncomfortable thumping on the back of my skull as though someone smashed a blunt object into it, making my mind fuzzy.

Drawing a few deep breaths, I looked up and a scream ripped out my throat. My bedroom door slammed opened and Finnick's panicked voice called my name the exact same moment I pushed myself away from the sink and crashed into the floor behind me. I vaguely registered the pain shooting up my trembling body as fear overtook me. Hands rolled me over as someone inspected my form for wounds but my wide, terrified eyes continued to stare at the sink…

…or more specifically, the _mirror_ that was above that sink.

She was back. The girl from District Nine was back. She was my first kill and now she had returned with an appetite for vengeance. The image of her was stuck in my vision. She had been standing behind me, sadistically grinning severed head on her hands while blood leaked out of it and dripped down. And, that word. That single greeting that she mouthed but I couldn't hear repeatedly echoed in my ears.

_'Hello.'_

* * *

_Finnick_

I desperately called Arva's name over and over as I tried to get her attention back. She was staring at the mirror above the sink with such fear-filled eyes but Andri couldn't find anything wrong with it and neither could Juliet. Elodea was standing behind us, in Arva's bedroom with Mags beside her. Eventually, my voice reached her but not in the way I hoped for. Arva turned her head away from the sink and gazed up at me.

"She's back…" she whispered, frightened. "She's back. She's back."

"Who's back?" I asked while Arva repeated those words again.

"District Nine. She's back."

I didn't know what to do then as I watched Arva continue to mumble about how the dead tribute was back to kill her. Her baby blues grew distant and I was nothing but helpless. I didn't know how to protect my love from something I couldn't see. I truly didn't know how I could keep her afloat right now and when I looked up, I saw the sorrowful gazes of Juliet and Andri. When I looked behind my shoulder, Mag held the same sadness while Elodea looked scared. They couldn't assist me. They couldn't help Arva. Still, I refused to raise the white flag without a fight. I averted my attention back to my broken beloved and tightly embraced her, silently willing her to feel me beside her—to know that I was there for her, to know that she was safe. Gradually, Arva ceased the mumbling and closed her eyes, entering an uneventful slumber. I picked her up and carried her to the bed with the stylists on my tail. I had momentarily left her side to fetch a glass of water and look what happened. I couldn't leave her if she were to face her un-seeable monsters again. I couldn't bear the thought of her fighting alone and I couldn't further lose her. I would have to fight her invisible enemies for her just so I could bring back sweet Arva once more. That was what I decided.

Andri, Juliet, Elodea and Mags left the room noiselessly, leaving Arva to me and not questioning me about how I was treating the new victor. Though, Elodea spoke up at the last minute, saying that if anything was needed, they would be happy to assist. I gave the district escort a nod without moving my gaze away from Arva's peaceful face. When the door shut behind them, I climbed into the bed and pulled her towards me. The people would know that I was in love with Arva at one point anyway so it didn't matter if I said nothing to the ones who didn't know. All that mattered now was that Arva had found tranquility one more, even if it were temporary.

* * *

The train ride to District Twelve was mostly hushed. Instead of watching Mags like how a caring daughter would at the sight of her old mother or like how a loving mother would towards her children, Arva was blankly staring at the space in front of her this time. She was dolled up in an off-sleeve gown and as much as the theme for it was glittering stars reflected off the night sea, the black color was suitable for a funeral which could possibly be what Andri had aimed for all along and had only used such theme as a good excuse.

Meanwhile, I held my love's hand tightly and somehow, that helped Arva, although only the careful eye would be able to note her stiff shoulders relaxing in the slightest. Although nobody complained, it was odd how Arva's Victory Tour came immediately after her games but I assumed that it was Marceline's doing and I could imagine the _repugnant_ words she used while persuading President Snow to let the tour kick off months earlier than usual.

The train screeched to a halt as we arrived at the station in District Twelve. Arva's lax hand immediately tightened around mine but otherwise, her features didn't change. It was the most response that wasn't weeping or screaming that I got from her in the past days and I was relieved that she wasn't entirely gone. My beloved still moved around normally but more often than not, she was in her own world. She was also undeniably avoiding mirrors, shifting away her gaze whenever coming across one. Seeing her in this state anguished me tremendously but hopefully, she would be able to float on the surface and see light again.

I gently brought Arva to her feet and reluctantly released her hand. It wasn't after the 69th Hunger Games yet and I didn't want anything else to happen to Arva due to my carelessness. Elodea led the new victor out of the train. We boarded an armored truck which didn't need a minute to reach the district's square. There, Arva walked to the stage where Effie cheerfully welcomed us, only to be met with her blank stare but the escort continued on like nothing was wrong.

The sea of faces below us was blasé and the faces of the family members belonging to the two dead tributes were grim. Arva was the cause of death for their male tribute this year but hopefully, they could tell that she was remorseful over the things she had done. Then, a little girl surprisingly began to clap her hand and others soon joined in, adding some cheers now and there. As much as they were unenthusiastic in attending an event as this, everybody knew what they basically had to do. I glanced at Arva and saw the flicker of surprise in her distant eyes. She directed her gaze at the people and then, cracked a smile. It wasn't the same as the gentle smile she wore before she entered the arena but it was an attempt at one nonetheless.

Once the noise died down, Arva began her speech as written on the card in her hand by Elodea. She followed each sentence to the letter and by the end; she was responded by another round of polite applause. We later descended the stage and headed back for the train. As long as Arva did nothing out of the expected, she and any other person involved would be safe from President Snow's wrath.

* * *

Two months passed in this manner. Once we reached a district, Arva would go up on the stage and give her speech as if she were in a daze, rarely cracking another smile. It was only when we reached District Seven that a tear rolled down Arva's cheek at the sight of the animated holographic image of the male tribute, driving the residents there wild. Despite that, Arva continued on like nothing had gone awry and later avoided the gazes—just as she did the others—of the dead tributes' family members as we re-entered the train. Something changed in her though, and my beloved's eyes were more focused after that. The routine remained the same for the following districts but Arva no longer directed her gaze above the heads of the people and instead, gazed right at them.

Currently, we were on our way to District Two and I could tell that Arva was filled with the sense of foreboding. Ethon and Ailith belonged to that district and each had been killed by a tribute of District Four. Furthermore, it was Ethon's life that she had ended the most ruthlessly. Arva's baby blues was fixated at night world outside the window which had become more reflective against the black background when suddenly, she screamed. She tore her gaze away and twisted around, nearly slamming into a sofa in process. I was behind her in an instant and she clambered into my open arms. Her short nails dug into my skin from the amount of strength she used to clench onto me but I didn't care. My love had seen something again and that something couldn't be seen by me. This was only the second time something like this occurred.

I rocked Arva back and forth, trying to calm her down. However, it didn't help. She continued to dig her nails into my flesh and her eyes darted from side to side as though someone would lunge at her at any given moment.

"He's here," she told me in a hushed, terrorized tone and for a second, I was surprised that she spoke. "Ethon's here. I saw his smirk and he's got a knife!"

"He's not here, love," I assured her after glancing up at where she had been staring at but Arva refused to believe me. She shook her head furiously and began to quake.

"You're lying! He's here! I saw him, I saw him!" her voice rose an octave as she grew hysterical. It pained me but I had to forcefully grab her arms just so I could get her attention and it worked. She stopped looking around. She stopped shaking and steadily looked into my sea green orbs.

"I'm not lying," I gently told her, releasing my grip. Then, I took her left wrist where my gift remain intertwined with her sea glass bracelet and brought it up to her line of view. "You know what the lapis lazuli means, right?"

"…Yes…"

"Then, know that I'm not lying to you. I can never lie to you, Arva," I looked into her eyes as I said that. Then, I stood up, bring her along with me and in the same gentle manner, encouraged her to look at the window.

"I promise you that he's not there."

Hesitantly, Arva lifted her head and blinked in astonishment. She continued to peer at the glass, stepping closer to get a better look even. Then, she ran back into my arms and hugged me with her head buried into my chest. I felt the material of my shirt grow damp and realized that my love was crying again, though it wasn't one from fear or sorrow like the many previous times.

"You're right," her words were muffled as she tightened her embrace before pulling away, relief evident on her expression. Then, for the first time in what seemed like ages, she smiled a real smile at me and I felt the heavy weight on my shoulders lighten. Thank the heavens, seas and Gods. My beloved was getting better and if everything continued to sail smoothly, I was sure that sweet and compassionate Arva would return someday sooner.

* * *

_Arva_

I clenched Finnick's hand tightly, afraid to let go in fear that the dead tributes would return to haunt me another time. I hated allowing myself to be enveloped by the solace he brought me because I didn't deserve it but more than that, I was terrified of the ghosts and that extreme fear backed me into the corner where the only escape was Finnick. It was stupid how a monster like me could be afraid of something no longer alive but I was and I was scared enough to turn away the punishment that I rightfully deserved.

Finnick hadn't left my side that night. Whether it was because he wanted to or because my pleading eyes shattered his resolve, his presence comforted me as I allowed a peaceful darkness to take over. He didn't even separate himself from me when I rose from slumber. Instead, he waited for me on the other side of the door as I entered the bathroom with my eyes closed to avoid the mirror. I knew the locations of everything in there already so I easily maneuvered myself around without the need for sight. Once I had freshened up and rejoined him in my bedroom, he didn't even step away. Not even Andri or the members of my prep teams bothered to chase him out as they prepared me for my stop at District Two. They allowed him to stay as long as he kept his sea green orbs away from me when I wasn't clothed.

Currently, the train was drawing to a halt at District Two's station and within minutes, everybody that came along with me would be at the square. I honestly didn't want to step out of the safe confines of the train but I knew that I had to face the music some time. If fortune was shining on me today, let the speech take place without any hardships. However, that would just be too easy and too merciful. Hard glares were directed at me as I stepped out of the armored truck. At once, I shrunk back and hid myself behind Finnick, wishing that I was dressed in funeral black rather than this rich violet Andri had selected for me.

I felt a hand on my bare back and turned to see Mags' kind smile. She gave me a nod as though to tell me that it would be alright so I slowly nodded back and reluctantly stepped out from Finnick's shadow. Then, Andri extended her arm out for me and I accepted it, not missing the assuring smiles of Finnick and Elodea either. Andri's signature purple lips curled up and just like that time before the interviews back at the Capitol, she escorted me out like how a gentleman would. We climbed the stairs leading up the stage where District Two's escort greeted up enthusiastically. Andri nodded politely at him and then, guided me to the microphone stand. I let go of arm and she stepped back, leaving me alone to the narrowed eyes of the District Two residents. All the courage I mustered began to slip away but I forced myself to not quake in my boots—or heels. Would they regard me in the same fashion had I not been the one to bring Ethon his demise? I knew that I was presently a monster but Ethon was one as well. In actuality, he was far more savage than I too.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and began to read Elodea's words on the white card hidden in my hand, wishing hard that the shroud of hollowness was as prominent as it had been several districts ago. I wouldn't be able to feel the penetrating stares right now, especially the harsher ones from Ethon's family members on my right. Nobody cheered or clapped once I finished my speech. The silence was so loud that I wanted them to hurl insults at me instead.

Eventually, the crowd begrudgingly clapped their hands for me at the district escort's urging. I avoided the gazes and as quick as my heeled feet allowed me to, I fled the scene. I should have been the one that died. I should have been the one who sacrificed for her district partner to go on. I have no privileges to seek comfort from Finnick. I should just let the ghosts take me and let everything be over with. With all those thoughts racing in my mind, one was the most pronounced of them all.

'I'm sorry everyone…'


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note : Sorry for the delay! My laptop's up and running again (Had to get it formatted...). Also, this story might be ending soon. I'm not sure about how many more chapters but I know what's the ending like already (It gets harder to type the closer I get to the ending too OTL).

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Finnick_

Arva had locked herself in her train compartment, refused the presence of others and didn't even emerge for finner despite everyone's pleading. I stayed outside her door—practically sleeping there, refusing to budge until my beloved finally made the decision to show herself. Yet the door didn't open even as the sun rose the next morning. I couldn't hear any signs of life on the other side of it either.

"Arva, please come out," I begged after pressing an ear to the heavy dark wood. "Please, Arva?"

To my joy, I heard muffled shuffling. I stepped back and a click sounded, followed by Arva's disheveled form coming into view. My smile dropped at once. I knew this look. I knew what had happened. Every bit of progress made had vanished overnight. My dear Arva's beautiful baby blue orbs were dull as though life had been sapped out of them. She had reverted back and to say that I was distraught wouldn't be an understatement at all.

"Arva?" I called in a low tone but my love didn't respond. She merely stood there, staring into the space in front of herself blankly. Before I brought her into my arms, I called her name once more, hearing my own voice break this time round as well. How did I fail my love yet again and so soon too when I had only succeeded in bringing her a step forward not too long ago? How? What kind of game was fate playing with now? Were there no other exits than harsh reality and dreams overrun by terrors?

Andri kept the prep team she headed busy in their compartment whereas Elodea spoke with the train driver. The only ones in the dining compartment along with two Avoxes were Mags, Arva and I. After staying in an embrace for what appeared like a lifetime, I led Arva here. I kept an eye on her as she consumed breakfast in a pace that could match a tortoise's. Despite that, I was glad that she was putting food in her stomach and what took to convince her was only Mags asking her to do so—something I was grateful for since my silent pleas had been in vain.

"We'll arrive at District One in one more day," Elodea announced while entering the place. She handed the stack of papers in her arm over to one of the Avoxes and told him to bring it over to her compartment. Then, she joined us at the table.

"We'll head for District Four after that," she added, glancing at Arva in hopes for a reaction hence why she beamed when Arva stiffened. My beloved set down her fork and knife before raising her head.

"Really?" she asked barely audibly and the escort nodded in reply. At that, Arva lowered her head and resumed eating like Elodea hadn't mentioned anything in the first place. Elodea turned to me, bewildered but I didn't acknowledge her. Instead, I was focused on Arva. I had fleetingly caught the flicker in her eyes which she tried to hide behind her hair. Was she beginning to return again? Would going home and reuniting with her siblings be all that was needed for her to be herself? If it was then I would prayed for it to be fact, not fiction.

* * *

_Arva_

I watched the ceiling unblinkingly as Elodea's earlier words replayed in my mind. _Home_. Home would be within an arm's reach soon but will Cordi and Arlen welcome my return with wide arms or would they shun me? I couldn't bear the possibility of the latter but I also knew that it could be inevitable. Arlen had a gist that I would be able to defend myself in the arena but he probably didn't think that I could _kill_. Sweet and precious Cordi didn't even think that I could survive! How would such angels ever accept me now that I was tainted to the point of un-recognition?

I rolled to my side the exact moment the door opened. I hadn't locked it and I regretted that fact when the bed shifted at a new weight, followed by Finnick's sea green eyes coming into view. They constantly reminded me of what I became and the forced smile he wore filled me with nauseating guilt. Why couldn't he leave me be? Why wouldn't my body reject his warmth? I remained motionless, although he pulled me closer and the heat radiating from our bodies throughout the entire night lulled me into tranquil slumber…much to my chagrin.

* * *

The residents of District One were better than those in District Two, albeit still hard. For one, their gazes weren't harsh, only indifferent. For two, none of the family members of the tributes looked at me with disdain and hatred burning in their eyes. Xipilli's parents and odler sister kept their expressions emotionless, though they were probably miserable inside. Claramae's grandmother was the only one with damp eyes while her parents only appeared collected, though mournful. I hadn't been the actual cause of Claramae's death but I still triggered the event. My deadliest opponent in the arena had collided with the earth painfully. One of her wrists had snapped the wrong way, causing her to impale her own stomach by mistake. Furthermore, her head had come in contact with one of the many protruding roots which knocked her out before she could do anything about the knife.

Recalling the facts I was given knowledge of more than a month ago, I lowered the crisp white card in my hand and stepped back from the mike in order to bow a full ninety degrees in the direction of the tributes' family, specifically Claramae's. Even though I was a monster, the least I could do for someone like Claramae was to offer some words that weren't written by someone else's hand…right?

"I…" the volume of the mike finally startled me. Had they always been this loud? I could practically hear myself echo throughout the square. For a second, I wanted to raise Elodea's card and just resume reading the rest of the speech. What in the world possessed me to think that I had to offer more heartfelt words to a deceased person that scared me so greatly without ever speaking to me before at all? However, upon sparing another glance in Claramae's tearful grandmother, I pushed on.

"Claramae was thoughtful, smart and I'm positive that she was a dearly loved person as well. Let not her death plague you but let the happy memories made together engulf you instead," the words automatically rolled out of my tongue once the first few exited. "She may have not been able to bring pride with victory, but she brought pride with everything else to most importantly, her family."

"Claramae and Xipilli were both worthy tributes," I added, remembering the last paragraph on the card. Then, I proceeded to recite the rest and I was done. The people cheered. They applauded. Claramae's family had grateful smiles on their faces. I turned away and descended the stage without waiting for District One's escort to say anything as a closure. I guess that I had finally done something correct…something that wasn't a sin that something like me would be expected to commit.

In the van heading back to the train, I avoided everyone's faces. What I did would never be enough to have the Gods pardon me for my crimes. Could an ex-human monster ever return to what it previously was anyway? People have always told each other that what was once a monster would always be one. However, what about someone who was once a human? What about them? The sudden new warmth in my right hand made me jump in my seat slightly. When I found that it was Finnick's hand, I quickly cast my gaze back to my feet.

'We'll be setting off to home now…What would be Cordi and Arlen's reactions? Disgust? Hatred? …love?' I shook away the last thought and reminded myself that once a monster, always a monster. No more, no less and that was what I chose to believe. Ghosts haunted me and hollowness surrounded me. What more was needed to prove that fact? Nothing would sway me again because what else could if my cherished siblings no longer saw me as the sister they once loved?

* * *

_Finnick_

Pride had swelled in me when I witnessed Arva speaking words that weren't given to her by Elodea. The abrupt turnaround was a pleasant surprise to not only me but Andri, Elodea, Mags and even the three members of the prep team under Andri. Flossé, Fiammetta and Lur had come to an understanding about Arva's…delicate situation the moment they joined us on the Victory Tour. They didn't exactly avoid Arva but they were definitely less chatty in her presence. Initially, I figured that they were ignorant and afraid of what could happen to them but then I realized that they pitied the new victor. They felt bad for Arva.

I slipped my hand into Arva's and gently gripped it. My love was momentarily startled. When she saw whose hand it was, she hurriedly looked back down. I felt like a needle had pricked me but shook it away. At least my love wasn't rejecting me…no response was better than rejection or at least it was in my situation because I wouldn't be able to handle Arva no longer loving me. She was my one true love and there would never be a chance of finding someone else like her. Even if we were forcibly separated, I would find my way back to her. Nothing would be able to severe this thin red string that connected, not even death because our souls were bound together.

* * *

Dinner commenced with everyone present at the dining compartment. The members of the prep team were conversing with Elodea while the rest of us remained silent. I paused eating when I noticed that Arva who was sitting across me had stopped moving. She was staring fixedly at her spoon but when she caught me looking, she dropped it and stood up hastily before half-running away. I got up after her before the others had the chance to react. I called after her but she ignored me, picking up her pace instead. Ahead of me, she flung open her compartment's door, followed by the one belonging to the joined bathroom. I wasn't fast enough to catch her when she crumbled into a weeping ball on the cold tiles.

"What's wrong?" I collected Arva into my arms.

"Why?" she choked out through sobs "Why can't you just leave me be? Why do you keep them away when I deserve all that they desired upon me?"

I was stunned and then, I was upset. How could she think that I would ever leave her? I swore to protect her. Moreover, I would be more worried about her leaving me than thinking about the opposite. And, by 'they', did she mean those un-seeable monsters she was haunted by?

"I won't and you don't," I answered her, anguished. "I love you. I'll protect you. I don't want to fail you again."

"I don't believe you…"she whispered those heart-breaking words. Then, she shut her eyes and continued to cry while I desperately wanted to drown in my own sorrows as well. Why did the Capitol have to take away so much? Why did fate enjoy ruining everything? Although I barely felt them, salty liquid seeped out of my eyes as I cupped Arva's cheeks and heatedly pressed my lips against hers. I was determined to convey my feelings for her, to show her that they weren't fickle and that they were deeper than the ocean. So, I kissed her repeatedly until she eventually kissed back too. Broken we may be, we were still two pieces that once fit together would become one. If Arva wanted to slip under the water, I would join her with hopes that one day, she would be ready to swim up again. It was the only thing I could do now.


End file.
